Firsts
by Midnight De Levella
Summary: A Bee/Kacey story. A series of firsts in the official relationship of Bee and his love. Used with permission of Optimusprime007. RATING HAS GONE UP AT CHAPER 3! interfacing. - Now complete with Bonus chaps 2 come
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This does not belong to me. Not any of the transformers (though I have a Bumblebee figurine and I want Optimus Prime) or KaceyStar; she belongs to optimusprime007. Kacey is used with her permission. Check out her stories, they are very tastefully done...even the slash, which I usually don't like. This is my first transformers fic! Reviews welcome!**

**Firsts: First Date**

Bumblebee was not just nervous, he was scared out of his protoform. Why? He was asking the leader of the Autobots; the best mech-wrecker in all the galaxy, Optimus Prime a very serious question. Bumblebee was going to ask Optimus for permission to court and date his oldest daughter and shining star of the Autobot ranks, Kaceystar.

He was standing outside his leader's office, shuffling his feetpads on the metal floor, optics nervously checking the hallway for any other bots who would be suspicious of his dawdling in front of his leaders office. Steeling himself, he pressed the keypad buzzer on the side of the door and waited for, what he felt was, impending doom.

"Come in!" Optimus's voice called from inside the office. Bumblebee opened the door and walked through, walking up to the desk and standing straight and tall as he could in front of his leader, waiting to be acknowledged.

Optimus was sitting in his colossal chair, resting his flamed body behind the massive desk, reading a datapad. Looking up, he saw Bumblebee and smiled, "At ease, Bumblebee."

"Sir," Bumblebee began, "I have a very serious request to make of you and I would like to talk to you freely." Bumblebee did not relax, he was anxious. Optimus sitting in front of him, trusting him, made him feel slightly guilty for even having feelings about his leaders daughter. But Kacey was so beautiful, Bumblebee couldn't resist any longer.

"Of course Bumblebee, though you should feel no need to request the need to speak freely. I always keep my door open for that reason. You of all my fellow Autobots should know," Optimus rumbled gently, inclining his noble head in agreement. As Bumblebee hesitated, Optimus took a better look at his best scout.

The normally chipper and friendly 'bot would not look him directly in the optics, and he looked anxious to the point of almost offlining. His doorwings were held high and tense. From this Optimus knew that the issue wanted to talk about was important to the smaller mech.

"Bumblebee, do not fear what it is you want to tell me," Optimus said. He saw Bumblebee take a large 'breath', cycling his vents.

"Sir, if you permit me, I would like to court your daughter Kaceystar."

Optimus froze. '_Well that, as the humans say, came out of the left field.' _He shuttered his optics a few times before leaning forward. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Bumblebee plucked up his famous courage and spoke. "I have always felt this way for Kacey. From the first moment I saw her, I knew I would wait for her to be old enough, just to see if I even had a particles chance in a black hole. It is not just her beauty, but the way she is devoted to the Autobot cause and her compassion for others, the way she uses her intelligence...the way her optics light up when she smiles. Frankly sir, I have wanted to make her my sparkmate ever since her interface came online 7 Earth months ago." Bumblebee paused, seeing the astonishment in Optimus's eyes. "Have I been too forward Optimus?"

Optimus considered the smaller bot. "No. You have showed much maturity. I am surprised that you have waited this long. What stopped you from asking Kacey herself as soon as her systems came online?" 

Relaxing, Bumblebee went on, "I felt it would not be right unless I asked for your permission. I felt guilty Optimus, I know you trust me. Also, there was the crap with Galaxo. The timing never felt right until now."

"Ah.." Optimus muttered, gently rubbing his noseplate as he recalled what had been another fiasco in the lives of the Autobots. Galaxo had been a young mech who had arrived on the Axalon. Kacey had been the one to take him to scan his alt mode and the two young bots had become friends when they discovered they had similar interests. From then on, the metallic purple Chrysler 300C had not been far from Kacey's side. Then, a month into their friendship, Galaxo had tried to get her to interface with him. Kacey had denied him, and he captured her to take her for himself. Luckily, before Galaxo had even gotten out of the base, Jazz, Prowl and Bumblebee had tracked him down and freed Kacey from the electro-net.

Kacey had been traumatised many times though her life, and working through this took as long as it was needed for the other ones. Now, Bee found it was time.

Optimus smiled widely at Bee, his optics shining with mirth as he answered Bee. "Bumblebee, if you can keep up with my daughter, then, yes, you are allowed to date her."

Bee perked up instantly. "Really Optimus? You don't want to get out your cannon and blast me for even thinking of dating Kacey?"

Optimus laughed, "No, although if you were Rox I would be tempted." Bumblebee laughed at the comment, slauted Optimus and bounced out the door.

Optimus sighed happily. It was about time that he approved of a mech that he felt would love Kacey as he loved Elita.

****

Bumblebee merrily walked into the sparring room, where Kacey was having her training session with Ultra Magnus. Bee loved watching Kacey in a fight. She was tough and graceful, landing her blows with speed and precision. Right now, she looked like she might beat Magnus for the first time.

"Come on Magnus! Having a sparkmate make you slower?" Kacey taunted cheekily, blocking a blow from Magnus's armoured leg. Her dark blue armour, the same colour as Optimus, shone in the low lights of the room, accenting her femme curves. To Bumblebee, Kacey was the most perfect femme he had ever seen. Long, armoured legs leading up to wide – but not too wide - curvy hips, up taut abdomen plates and a narrower waist. Then up to gently curved breastplates and slender neck. Her face was Bumblebee's favourite feature though. Pretty lip plates (so kissable) and luminous azure optics set on perfectly proportionate faceplates.

Kacey saw a flash of yellow in her peripheral vision and lost her concentration for a klik. That was all Magnus needed to throw her off balance and pin her to the sparring mat.

"Now what were you saying?" the red mech chuckled.

"I was distracted," retorted. Magnus chuckled again before unpinning her and letting her up. She thanked him for the session and headed toward Bee, a grin on her face.

"You looked good out there Kacey," said Bumblebee, grinning back. Kacey playfully punched his shoulder.

"Your bright armour distracted me. If I didn't know better, I'd say you moved into my vision on purpose."

'_Perfect opening!'_ thought Bee. Making a face of mock anger he playfully growled, "Who, me? Why then, my friend, I must make it up to you!" Kacey laughed and Bee's spark sang.

"Really? And what would that entail?" she inquired, putting on a fake British accent, causing her and Bee to dissolve into laughter once more.

"How about a drink of warm energon on the ledge? Where the parties are? I think we should go there at sunset today," said Bee. Kacey nodded her head, but then paused and her optics narrowed slightly.

"Bee...are you asking me on a date?" she murmured. Bumblebee smiled softly and took her hand. Lightly caressing it, he asked "Would you mind if I said yes?" Kacey looked thoughtfully down at their hands before whispering "No."

"Kacey, I'll explain more if you like when we are there. In the sparring room is not the best place to discuss this," Bee spoke, and quickly left, smiling encouragingly back at Kacey as he exited the room.

'_I can't believe it. What I've wanted to happen for the past three months has finally happened! Please Primus let this not be a joke or some dare by the twins,' _Kacey thought excitedly. A smirk crept over her face. '_Wait till Nitro and Firestar hear about this!'_

Leaving the sparring room with a new spring in her step, Kacey was glad that Bee had asked her out.

****

'_Please Primus, let Kacey be here. Please,'_ was Bee's frenzied thought as he climbed over the ledge with two cubes of energon in his hands. And there, like a metal statue, stood Kaceystar, looking over the ledge towards the sunset, wings slowly folding themselves down.

"I want to talk first Bee, before we do anything else," was the first words out of Kacey's mouth. Bee nodded before replying "I wouldn't have it any other way Kacey."

Sitting down and handing Kacey a cube as she sat next to him, they sat in a comfortable silence sipping their energon for a few minutes before Kacey turned her optics on him.

"How long have you wanted to date me for Bee?" she asked softly, not taking her optics off his faceplates.

"Ever since I saw you," came the blunt reply. Kacey leaned back in astonishment. "That long?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. I wanted to wait till you got to courting age and until your interface systems came online. I thought guilty at the thought of asking you out any earlier. Also, I was a bit...erm...apprehensive about your dad. But that's ok now. I asked his permission to date you," said Bee. Kacey was still staring at him. He became a little confused when her hands began to clench and unclench.

"Why didn't you ask me sooner? I could've been spared Galaxo if I had you!" she yelled. Bumblebee was quick to grasp her hands and hold them with his own, slowly stroking them with his thumbs in attempt to calm her down.

"I thought you enjoyed Galaxo's friendship too much. I didn't feel the timing was right until now. I...Kacey...I love you too much to cause you harm," Bumblebee said firmly.

Kacey gasped when he said 'I love you'. "Bee...I..."

"You don't have to say 'I love you' back. I want you to know how I feel if you want to continue this. I felt the timing was right today. It seems I can't resist you any longer. Do you want to continue dating me Kacey?" Bee whispered. Kacey, overcome with giddiness, jumped into his lap and hugged him. It was then that she realised that, even when sitting down – whenever they hugged they had always fit perfectly, like Primus himself had designed them to be together.

"Yes. Lets. Please. I don't want to be hurt again Bee," she whispered into his audio.

"We can go whatever pace you like Kaceystar. I don't want to push you or hurt you."

"So, does that mean I'm wearing 'the pants' in this then?" she smirked, looking into his baby blue optics. They burst into laughter at the thought and snuggled closer, content to just embrace the other as the sun slowly journeyed beyond the horizon.

****

Little did Kacey and Bee know that the cameras had been seen by Jazz that day, and had seen their date. Smirking to himself, Jazz contacted his bonded, Prowl and sent him the data from the camera.

´_Oh Prowler? I believe I have the bet and you are now my sex slave until this time tomorrow'. _An exasperated groan came from the other end of the bond link.


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

**A/N You know the deal, I don't own this! Just a reminder that this story is un-beta'd, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.**

**Firsts: First Kiss**

Kaceystar, daughter of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime, was a cheerful femme most of the time – except for one thing that had been niggling at her for the past 2 weeks. Why hadn't Bumblebee kissed her yet?

The cute and charming yellow mech was fast shaping up to someone Kacey could see herself spending the rest of her life with. They had gone on six dates, some fun, some more serious, and Kacey felt so treasured by the way that he treated her: with gentleness and love, but letting her set the pace. But Kacey thought at least _he _would have made a **move** to kiss her. But, no, it seemed Bee was sticking to his promise of letting her do whatever she wanted until she was comfortable.

Sitting in her quarters in Autobot City, reading a datapad on the training routine she had for the next month, she found her attention repeatedly drifting to her mech friend and the reactions of various bots close to them when they found out her and Bee were dating.

Nitro and Firestar had been very pleased, knowing Bee as long as Kacey, and had toasted them with high-grade. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had started to tease Bumblebee about 'Finally finding a femme,' before Kacey had shut them up by holding her plasma cannon to their faces.

Rox had been disappointed. Bumblebee had seen his face when the news reached him and a victorious glint had entered his optics.

Ironhide and Leo had yelled "About fragging time!" Kacey chuckled as she remembered Leo offlining with excitement after he had yelled out. Bee told her that Ironhide and Leo had guessed about his affections _years_ ago.

Ariel and Galen had been absent as they were on their 'honeymoon' for being recently sparkbonded. Orion had been very happy for her in his calm way for her, and Kacey felt it through the bond that they shared.

Optimus and Elita were hopeful that Bee was the one for Kacey to erase all the sparkache she had been through in her young 39 vorns. They had hoped that Bee would be her rock and that they could depend on each other like Optimus and Elita did.

The beep of a code entered on the door keypad and the soft '_whoosh'_ of her door startled Kacey out of her reverie. There, walking in with two cubes of mid-grade energon, was her Bumblebee.

"This is a pleasant surprise. I thought you had duty until 2pm, human time," said Kacey, rising up off her couch. She took the energon and took a sip. _'Mmm, my favourite flavour,'_ she thought.

"The twins. Sides was ribbing Sunny about a scratch on his paintjob. Sunny just started punching him. You know how they fight. Why? Are you not glad to see me? Got another mech on the side?" Bee teased, pulling her into a hug.

Kacey giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. '_I could __**so**__ get used to this.'_ Kacey was only half a foot shorter than Bee, and it made it perfect for their bodies to fit into each other.

"You know I can't wait to see you," she mumbled.

"I know."

"I want to ask you something," she said, releasing Bee from their hug.

"Anything, beautiful," Bee smiled. Kacey mock punched him on the shoulder and he laughed. She led him to the couch and they sat next to each other, Kacey in his arms. Everytime he hugged her, Bee had the need to pinch himself to see this was real. His processor definitely told him so, and that was enough.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet Bee?" Kacey mumbled. Bumblebee, astonished at the blunt question, laughed.

"Hey! I'm serious," she huffed, pulling slightly out of his embrace.

"Oh Kacey, this is what I love about you. You don't slag around," he laughed, body shaking in mirth. Composing himself (somewhat), Bee drew Kacey back to him, pulling her to lie nose to nose with him.

"You really want to know?" he whispered. They were so close! Another 3 inches and their lip plates would touch...

"Yes," she breathed.

"I've never kissed anyone. I wanted the moment to be right," he replied, equally as quiet.

Shifting so that she was a little more comfortable and was staring directly into her mech's handsome face, Kacey murmured, "No time like the present." They started moving their faces slowly towards each other...two inches...an inch...a _centimetre..._

'_**ALL AUTOBOT WARRIORS TO THE EASTERN QUADRANT OF AUTOBOT CITY! DECEPTICONS, REPEAT, DECEPTIONS ARE ATTACKING!"**_

Red Alert's frenzied voice broke the two bots apart like they had just been electrocuted. They had been _**so**_ close!

"Fragging Decepticons! They ruin every moment..." Kacey growled. She was pissed! She had almost kissed Bee, but no, the fragging Decepticons had to spoil the moment.

"Kacey..." Bee began, but was cut off by an angry hand.

"No Bee. I'm gonna teach those pit-spawn not to mess with MY private time! Come on!" she snarled. Bee followed her as they transformed and raced down the hall. Inwardedly, he smirked. Kacey going off to tear the Decepti-creeps a new one was...arousing. He loved the caring, compassionate side of her as equally as her aft-kicking persona.

**OOOOOOO.**

When they arrived at the east part of the city, they saw Starscream with a contingent of warriors. They had halted the fire and were taunting the Autobots. Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ironhide were on the front line, weapons engaged and ready. Ironhide's cannons crackled ominously and Prowls door wings were held flat against his back to make him appear more intimidating than he already was. The taunts stopped as soon as Kacey and Bee screeched to a stop and transformed.

Snapping her visor and battlemask onto her face, Kacey turned to her father and asked "What do they want?" Before Optimus could answer, Starscream stepped forward and spoke.

"Autobots, Lord Megatron proposes an end to the war! One simple condition is that you hand over your daughter, Kaceystar." At his words, shouts of denial and rage came from the assembled Autobots. Optimus and Prowl were stiff with outrage. But Kacey...

"Come and GET ME Screamer, you two-bit Megatron bitch. I bet you couldn't tell your aft from your face even if you **tried. BRING IT!**" she yelled, unsheathing both her energon swords and running straight at the Cons.

"KACEY!" Optimus, Prowl and Bee shouted, but to no avail. She had already sliced off one Con's arms from his body before ducking, spinning around and decapitating another. Some Con's, fearing for their miserable lives, turned and fled before Kacey's fury would reach them. After disabling her third Con, Kacey turned around and yelled, "Oi! What am I? A one-femme army? Get your afts in gear!"

Chuckling a little, Optimus told his mechs, "You heard her...Autobots, roll out and attack!" As the bots around them rushed toward their foes, Optimus swiftly pulled Bumblebee aside.

"Would you happen to know why my daughter is acting like Elita at her worst during a pregnancy?" he questioned. Bee's faceplates heated up a bit.

"Well...sir..."

"Were you interfacing?"

"NO! Um...I mean, no sir," Bee sputtered, "Actually, if you want the truth, it was going to be our first kiss. But...ah...the Cons kinda ruined the moment and Kacey is pissed. I think she's really upset because we were so close."

Optimus chuckled. "Ah, that's my femmes. Beautiful with a temper." Here Optimus paused. "Bumblebee, I am very glad that you are open and honest with me. Now I am sure that you are the perfect mech for my daughters spark." Engaging his battlemask and charging his plasma cannon, he turned and chased after Starscream, who was charging his null rays to fire at Hound.

Smirking and changing his hand into his blaster, Bumblebee rushed into the fray next to Kacey. They had just begun to find their rhythm in moving, punching, ducking and weaving when Starscream called "Decepticons! Retreat!" Kacey, still full of rage, jumped up, transformed into her jet mode and sped after him.

"Hey, Giant Dorito of Doom! A little gift from me to you!" she called, transforming, flipping onto Starscreams F-22. Kacey then pulled her inscriber out of sub-space and wrote – in English – "Megatrons Whiny Bitch - love the Autobots" across the wings. Starscream started to spin to shake her off, but Kacey, revenge completed, pushed off the Con, transformed back into her jet to return back to the City.

Landing on the Earth to thunderous applause, she marched straight up to Bumblebee, who was changing his blaster back into his hand and grabbed him by the chest plates to spin him around to face her. Retracting her battlemask and visor, she held his helm between her hands and looked into his optics intensely.

"A battle is not going to stop me from getting what I want Bee, you are mine," she whispered.

Noticing she was inching her helm closer to his, Bee said, "Kacey, there are other bots and your fath...mmpf!" Bee couldn't say any more because she had gently pressed her lip plates against his own. At first, the kiss was chaste, questioning. Then, as they figured it out, lip plates parted and glossas intertwined with each other. They held each other firmly, loving the warmth of the others form as they continued to kiss.

'_Mm...Kacey tastes sweet,'_ thought Bumblebee through the haze in his love-addled processor.

Kacey sighed. For a bot that had never kissed before, Bumblebee was _fantastic._ The sweetness with which he kissed her with...this kiss was amazing, it was nirvana, it was...

"Ahem, I believe you are attracting a crowd," came the quiet, but smirking, voice of Prowl.

"Aw Prowl, this is getting good!"

"Need I remind you that is my daughter Sunstreaker?"

"Ah...yeah...nevermind."

Faceplates heating, Kacey and Bee separated. "Wow," whispered Kacey. "I know what you mean," smiled Bee. Linking hands and ignoring the amused and astonished faces of the other Autobots, they strolled back to Kacey's quarters to continue to explore each other with kisses.

_A/N further note: The dorito chip of doom thing is not mine, it's Tenshi of Light 21's and Tatyana Witwicky's. Although I kind of stole it. Reviews are loved! Coming up next: First interface! (MA rated)_


	3. Chapter 3: First interface

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! Now for the hardest scene I will ever have written...the interface scene. I hope you like it.

**Firsts: First Interface**

**One year after Kacey and Bee's first kiss**

For Bee, the last year had been close to perfect. Sure there was the battles with the Decepticons and the pranks from the Twins and Kacey, but in those battle (and pranks) no Autobots had died. There may have been injuries from battle and from Ratchet's throwing arm, but there was joy when those injuries were healed.

But that was not what had made it a great year in Bumblebee's eyes. For the lithe yellow Autobot commanding scout ,having Kaceystar, his femme friend, had been the most incredible experience. They had gotten to know each other quite well over the year, both emotionally and mentally. However, they had never gotten past kissing.

Bumblebee blushed in the sanctity of his quarters. Well...there were those two times during some really heavy making out session where his hands had crept to her aft and fondled it rather...sexually. Kacey had also petted his doorwings in a way that left him wanting more. But during one of those times they were over-charged on high-grade, and the other it had been after Bee had been on a mission for Optimus for a month. They had always stopped and taken a day break from each other. They didn't want to rush into interfacing.

Bee now thought the timing was right. It was their one-year anniversary, and he wanted to do something really..._special_ for Kacey. He was slightly apprehensive due to past experiences that Kacey had with mechs approaching her because they saw her as a good interface. Bee would never forget the look on Kaceys' stricken faceplates when he, Prowl and Jazz had caught Galaxo trying to smuggle her out of the city. She thought she had been destined to be a pleasure-bot to what once was her friend.

"_Bumblebee? You there?" _came the comlink call. Bee sat up from his recharch berth. It was Kacey!

"Yeah. Duty over?" he replied, relishing in the sound of her honeyed voice. It was such a comfort listening to her voice.

"_Yeah. Wanna meet up for some energon? I'm beat."_

"Sounds like a date sweetspark," Bee sent back. He had started calling her sweetspark 6 months into their relationship, Kacey encouraging it saying it made her feel giddy with joy. Now he made sure to tell her once a day that she was his sweetspark. It made him feel happy too.

**Recreational room**

As Bee walked into the room, several bots waved to him or called a friendly greeting. Spotting Kacey sitting at a table with her parents and Leo, he started to make his way over to them when a pair of red armoured arms appeared around his shoulders and dragged him down into a seat.

"Bee, dude, you have got to stop holding out on us. When are you and Kacey gonna do the deed? Me and Sunny want to know when you're gonna be a _real_ mech."

Bumblebee stuck up his middle finger at Sideswipe (his favourite human body gesture), and crossed his arms, mildly glaring at the Twins he called his friends. "When she's ready Sides. I'm not going to push her into my berth like you and Sunny do."

"I don't push, Sides does. I tactfully manoeuvre the femme near my berth and use my suave-mechness to open up her..." Sunstreaker ginned as he trailed off, as Bee had put his hands over his audio receptors.

"My, my Sunny, I wonder what those femmes would say if your 'suave mechness' was sawed off by Ratchet on the orders of Kaceystar?"

Bee turned to the femme – his wonderful femme – who had made the comment. Sunstreaker scowled at Kacey as she laughed at his disgruntled expression. Sideswipe and Bee were snickering as Kacey leaned over and gave Sunny a gentle smack over the back of his helm. Turning and offering her hand to Bumblebee, the couple left the Twins.

"They acting like younglings again?" she smirked.

"Aren't they always?" Bee laughed as they headed towards the Primes table. "Hey, where did Elita go?"

"She felt Stardust wake up from her reacharge in the bond. She's not as feisty as Ariel or I at that stage, but she's smart. She already knows how to hack the code on her recharge crib," the wry tone in Kacey's voice barely hid the pride at her youngest siblings achievement.

Bee laughed. He loved the little sparkling as if she was his own. He often looked after Stardust with Kacey whenever he had the chance.

"Did you hear the latest?" asked Kacey as she sat next to her father, Optimus Prime. Optimus gave a brief nod to Bumblebee before continuing his conversation with Leo on the advantages of being small when attacking.

"Latest in what? Decepticon activity, Twins pranks or general gossip? Please don't tell me they cancelled the Austar subscription, Hound and Marshall would have a fit if they couldn't watch Discovery channel 'like humans do,'" Bee mocked in horror. Kacey giggled at her mech friends antics. She loved his sense of humour, and he did anything to make her laugh. On April fools earlier that year, Bee had let himself be painted pink just to see Kacey offline from laughter.

"No, silly bot. Jetfire has pledged himself to Kayla," Kacey said.

"Really? Like the whole 'Kayla, I lay my claim on you as soon as your interface systems come online? I bet Ratchet wasn't happy."

"He lived up to his nickname. Ratchet the Hatchet was on fire with that wrench. Got Jetfire right between the optics," laughed Leo, breaking off from his conversation with his father. Optimus chuckled in remembrance. He had been there at the time.

"Ratchet blames me. Said it was my fault that my crazy cousin is here. Ratchet can't keep her sheltered forever," Optimus said.

"But he'll deal with it with his wrenches," smirked Bee. They all laughed at the thought of Ratchet with a barrage of wrench throwing. Optimus and Leo then left, as they had finished their energon and Optimus was off to fit Leo with a plasma cannon on the expertise of Ironhide.

Kacey and Bee sat in companionable silence, sipping their energon and observing the rec room around them. Jazz and Blaster were bopping away to Katy Perry's new album, Sides and Sunny were now observing two femmes, Muse and Lyrica, a pair of musical twins, who were composing a new piece of Cybertron music. All in all, the rec room was a very restful place to be.

"Hey Kacey, you know how it's been over a year since our first kiss?" Bee broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind clearing your duty roster for the next three days? I have...something special planned for you," he responded quietly, hoping no other bots would hear. Kacey, intelligent as she was, guessed what Bumblebee was hinting at.

Optics widening she whispered, "Do you think we are ready...you do, you wouldn't be asking me if you weren't."

"No sweetspark. I want to do this with you...tonight...your quarters. I've got your code, so don't come in until 7pm, human time." Inside, Bumblebee's spark was beginning to pulse rapidly at the thought of Kacey fully becoming his, and himself becoming hers.

She grinned. "Let's do it."

.

**In the Med bay, one hour later, 5pm.**

**.**

Ratchet heard a timid knock on the medbay doors from his position over an offlined Jetfire's helm (which he dented) and turned to look. There was Bumblebee, looking serious and nervous at the same time.

"Ratchet...can I talk to you in your office? Please."

Ratchet did a quick scan on Bumblebee to see if there was anything fatally wrong with the smaller bot. Apart from a slightly elevated spark rate from nervousness, nothing seemed to be wrong with Bee. Grunting in affirmation and beckoning with his fingers, they walked into the Hatchet's office. Ratchet immediately sat down, but Bumblebee kept his optics roving over the office, lingering on the framed saws of various sizes.

"Ok Bee, spit it out."

"I know you taught me the mechanics of interfacing of all, but, I wanna know, cos you didn't teach me that, how do you actually pleasure a femme?" Bee's question came out in such a rush that Ratchets thought someone had replaced Bee's voice modulator with Bluestreak's.

Finally comprehending what Bumblebee said, he laughed long and loud. Bee's face plates heated up as he looked down at the floor.

"Oh, so this is about you and Kacey? Well, as you said, you know the mechanics. You want to know the pleasure points. For femmes and mechs it's slightly different. But one thing is universal; door wings. If a mech or femme has doorwings like you and Kacey, then they are a definite pleasure point. A femmes main pleasure points are their breastplates and hipplates. Usually that is. Also, her port is the most sensitive point." Here, Ratchet paused to make sure Bumblebee was following. The yellow scout was listening with rapt optics.

"On a mech, the spike is the most sensitive erogenous zone. But for a mech, anywhere is good as long as those hands are those of the partners. Thats it," he finished, leaning back in his chair. Bee's doorwings dropped a little in disappointment.

"So...there is nothing special I can do? Ratch, what if I'm...horrible at it and Kacey no longer wants to be with me?" the scout said forlornly. Sighing, Ratchet took pity on the little bot.

"It's something that each couple has to learn. And don't worry. You two will work it out. Kacey is too much in love with you to break it off with you." Bee nodded. Getting a slightly wicked gleam in his optics, Ratchet pulled Bee's chin up.

"However, there is something that I can teach you that will help to enhance overload..."

**Elsewhere – Optimus Primes and Elita – 1's quarters.**

Elita and Kacey were playing with Stardust. Pausing in the playing, Kacey turned to her mother and touched her shoulder gently to turn her to face her. Taking the hint, Elita stood and placed Stardust in the crib and turned to her eldest sparkling.

"What's the matter Kacey?" Elita questioned. She had known that Bee and Kacey hadn't interfaced yet (much to Optimus's glee), and was hoping that the day was soon. She wanted Kacey to experience what it was like to be loved by another's body.

"Well...it's happening tonight mother! Bee said he wants to interface...make love...to me" Kacey squealed in excitement.

Hugging her daughter, Elita smirked, "You wanted to ask for tips didn't you?"

"Nothing graphic Ma, I don't need to know what you and dad do behind closed doors."

They laughed, and then Elita leaned her helm to Kaceys audio receptor and whispered something that had Kacey's eyes narrowing in wicked glee.

**Kaceys Quarters – 6.59pm**

Kacey was hovering outside her own door, worried about what would happen as soon as she opened up the door. How would they go about it? Would it be awkward? Would they be too embarrassed to bare each other to the other? Kacey shook her head in slight annoyance. She was not going to back out of this. She wanted Bee as much as Bee wanted her. She paused and frowned. She realised that she had never told him 'I love you'. It was because she did not know if she did. But in the past month, she found that she was hopelessly devoted and in love with Autobot Bumblebee. Steeling herself, she opened the door.

As she stepped in, she noticed that the lights were romantically dimmed...and that Bee was not in sight. As she was about to call out, she felt a movement behind her and was slightly startled when yellow armoured arms crept around her and hugged her. She felt Bee's lips gently kissing her shoulder.

"Bee, before we start, can I say something?" Kacey whispered.

"What sweetpark?"

"I love you," she said. She felt him tense slightly behind her, and her gently turned her around and put his lips to hers. Kacey sighed into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Bee was an _incredible _kisser, and had only gotten better with practice. Tonight the kiss was more passionate than had ever been, a slight sense of urgency and excitement in the way their glossas intertwined and hands roamed over each other's bodies.

Kacey broke the kiss and gasped as Bee looped his hands under her doorwings and began to lightly ghost his hands over them in sweeping strokes. Her slight gasps told him where the pleasure points were, and she let out a soft "_Oh Primus,"_ when he had fondled the plates at the join of the wings to her back.

"Don't stop Bee," Kacey breathed. Grinning, Bee lowered his lip plates to her neck and began to nuzzle it as he stroked the doorwings, but this time, he let out pleasurable mag pulses as he went. Arching up against his strong body, Kacey moaned in delight in Bee's ministrations. Bee was ever so grateful to Ratchet for showing his how to apply them.

Gently picking her up and heading towards the berth, Bee kissed her lip plates and whispered, "My beautiful Kaceystar. All mine." Kacey felt her faceplates heat. And those were not the only ones...

Bee set her down on the berth, and looking deep into her optics, slowly retracted his battle armour and revealed his protoform to Kacey.

She gasped, staring at his finely sculptured yellow and silver metal form. "You are _beautiful_ Bee"

Blushing slightly, Bee tilted his head to the side and whispered "Not like you." Kacey, still starting at Bumblebee's form, also retracted her armour and revealed her own blue and silver protoform. Here they were, both as open as any bots could be with each other. And judging from Bee's appreciative and lustful looks – that Kacey was sure she was sending back – he more than liked what he saw. Leaning down and capturing her lips plates with his own once more, Bee gently ran his hands over her form, mapping out the curves, paying careful attentions to her hips and breastplates. He learnt where to roam by listening to Kacey's soft moans of pleasure. Kacey repeated the gestures, fanning her hands across the chestplates over his spark, gradually working her way lower and lower...

"OH! Kacey..." Bee groaned as she hesitantly, gently, cupped the warming crotchplate. She then started rubbing tender circles on the cover of the spike housing. Bee broke away from her faceplates and levered himself up a bit.

"Kacey, are you sure you want this? This is it, sweetspark." At her firm nod, Bumblebee opened up the cover of the housing and heard the faint hiss of his spike pressurising as it expanded up and out. Kacey's optics widened at the spike before her. Yes she had seen them in Ratchet's lessons, but Kacey knew that for a bot Bee's size, he was **big.** The metal of the spike was ridged, and the 'head' was slightly thicker than that of the spike. How would it _fit?_

"Primus..." Kacey breathed, inching closer to it to inspect it.

"Is it too small or something?" Bee blushed. Looking up in shock at the ridiculous question, Kacey shook her head in a frivolous no.

"Bee...babe...that is some damn _fine _architecture!" she exclaimed, causing Bee to blush even more, faceplates staining a slight red. Looking uncertainly up at her mech, she placed her hand on the spike. Bee, knowing what he liked when he self-overloaded, placed his hand over hers and showed her how to fist her hand around him and move up and down the spike in a rhythm.

Bee's hand soon left her own as he lowered himself into a sitting position from where he had been kneeling. She continued to stroke her hand over his spike, adding her other hand as one hand did not fit around the whole spike: only about three quarters of the way. Getting an idea, she began to alternate fast strokes with softer ones, short with long, alternating the direction her hands twisted – experimenting on pleasing her mech. Bee was groaning with every long stroke she did.

Then, grinning wickedly up at him, she took the spike into her mouth and began to suck like she had heard her mother describe.

"Kacey...I'm gonna...oh _Primus_...come and...ngh..." Bee gasped, his pleasure receptors on fire as Kacey stimulated them with her hands, mouth and glossa. He thrust his hips a little into her mouth as she accommodated him.

Letting him slide out of her mouth with a faint 'pop,' she licked all around the spike before taking him into her mouth again. Bobbing her head a little, she heard the cackle of electricity, saw Bee's optics shine white as he overloaded, crying out, silvery transfluid spilling into her mouth.

'_Mmm'_ she thought as she swallowed the transfluid, "_Bee tastes sweet...with just the slightest tang.'_ Feeling him depressurise to half the erect size, she let him slide out. Bee, who was staring up at the ceiling with a look of pleasant surprise and lust, was beginning to recover from his overload – his first with a femme. Some remains of transfluid were shining on his half erect spike as he became more coherent.

Pulling her up on top of him he muttured, "You are one talented femme. How did you know what to sort of do?"

Kacey smirked. "I went to my mother. She got out a fake spike and told me to practice. She didn't watch me, but gave me some tips."

"Ah, you femmes," chuckled Bee. Then, sneakily, he rolled her over so that he was on top. Not giving a chance for Kacey to protest, he kissed down her body, nipping at plates here and there, sucking on some of the wires that he found as he went down.

He stopped at the plates that covered her port. He saw some lubricant leaking around the seams and reached forward and gathered the lubricant on his finger, and, making sure Kacey was watching, licked it off. Kaceys optics darkened slightly in lust. She retracted the panels, revealing her virgin femmehood.

"Oh Kacey, sweetspark...you are beautiful," whispered Bee reverently. He kneaded the protoform metal of her upper thighs as he kissed her port, using his glossa to taste the slit the lubricant was flowing out of. Kacey arched her backstruts as much as she could with Bee keeping her hips anchored to the berth.

"Bee, please!"

Bumblebee then began to explore her port with his mouth and glossa, licking, nipping gently and kissing her most sensitive point. When she was gasping for more, Bee smoothly inserted a finger into the port, slowly as to not make her uncomfortable. Kacey moaned at the intrusion to her femme port, shivering in pleasure when Bee's talented fingers hit a pleasure node in a small bundle of wires. Bee slowly started pumping his finger in and out, prepared to stop at any sound of discomfort, exploring his lovers port – the feel of the soft, pliable walls and pin-pointing several pleasure nodes.

Bee then added another finger...and then another when Kacey's moans prolonged and her hips thrusted against his hands. Bee watched her face and was enraptured. Her mouth was parted, optics bright and darkened with desire – she was the most beautiful thing Bee had ever seen.

Bee plunged his fingers deeper, faster, purposely brushing over as many nodes as he could. The whirring from Kacey's cooling fans quickened and she started to pant and thrash about. She was close. Bee ducked his head and lapped at the lubricant seeping out and over her thighs. Reaching for his helm and pushing it down, Kacey was whimpering into the sensual touches.

"BEE! Oh, uh, uh...please, oh Primus Bee!" she gasped. Bee then twisted his fingers around a node...that was the end of Kacey.

"BEE!" Kacey yelped as she came, shuddering down on her scouts hand and glossa, jerking her hips as more lubricant gushed out, light purple in colour. Her optics went off line for a few seconds, before flickering on again. Pulling his hand out and licking off all the sweet lubricant, Bee gathered her in his arms as she recovered. His spike had re-pressurised and was now standing in attention.

"Oh...wow...next interface you are so doing that again," she said laying back on the berth.

"Maybe that's not all you want me to do next time," Bee said, shifting himself over her form and caressing her sides. He lightly pulled her legs to each side and positioned himself between them, staring at the slicked femme port at the juncture. A place that only he would go.

Kacey looked up trustingly at her mech as he leaned down, kissing her cheeks, and slowly...ever so slowly, inserted the tip of the spike in her port. She gasped, clutching at his shoulders. He paused.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. Kacey nodded, pulling him to her so that they were chest to chest. Bee continued sliding in, inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt in Kacey. He stopped there, and they both realised that Bee fit her _all the way_ until he almost hit the end of the port. They were a _perfect fit._ Kacey began to cry slightly in joy at the feeling of slight pain and pleasure of the spike inside of her. Bee would have too, but he was too enraptured by his femme. He hissed her tears away and started to move slowly, in and out.

It took a few minutes before they figured out how to set a rhythm, but once they did, Bee began sliding a little faster in and out with each stroke, Kacey encouraging him with whimpers and moans. They arched into each other, blissful in sensation as Bee went faster.

"Oh Kacey...my beautiful Kaceystar...sweetspark..." Bee mumbled into her audios as she clutched his helm. Kacey ran her fingers down his sides, making arousing patterns on the surface of his protoform. Bee growled deep and long.

"Bee, make that noise again babe, it's sexy," Kacey giggled. He obliged, following with a long hard stroke into her.

Kacey moaned, "Faster Bee...please babe, I want to overload with you and...uh.."

Groaning at her words, Bee thrusted harder, faster and deeper. They felt it, feeling it pool deep in their sparks and abdomens, an increasing pressure in them both. They were groaning and moaning continuously. The slight 'squelch' of each slide of his enlarged spike into Kacey's slick, sweet-smelling port was beginning to push Bee over the edge. He was thrusting as far as he could, filling her, stimulating him at the same time.

Suddenly Kacey tensed as Bee did a particularly large thrust and hit the large pleasure node – the same one as he did on her first overload.

"_**BUMBLEBEEEEEEEEE!" **_Kacey screamed, loud and long as she overloaded, eyes shining white and her spark giving off light through the chest seams. The feel of Kacey's port clenching hard around him set Bee off as well.

"**AH! KACEY!" **Bumblebee yelled with her, their cries entangling and becoming non-distinct from their owners. His optics flashed white as well as transfluid filled up Kacey's port and mixed with her gushing lubricant as he buried himself in the port and stayed there until their overloads had finished.

Finally, their cries died down and Bee held Kacey in his arms. He rolled over to let Kacey rest on top of him, and pulled his spike out of his lovers port. They both tiredly closed up the houses to their interfacing organs. They were silent for a minute, basking in the afterglow of their love-making.

"That was..."

"MORE than amazing."

"Oh Primus yes. I love you Kaceystar. You were so beautiful, sweetspark," whispered Bee, holding her even tighter.

"I love you too, Bee. Thank you for making me feel so loved," Kacey smiled sweetly, snuggling into her mech's chestplates. There they fell into post-interface recharge in each other's arms, loving smiles on their faces.

**Across the hall**

Optimus and Elita were wide awake due to the supreme backlash of pleasure that had flowed from Kacey's end of the familial bond. And they were sure that this quadrant of the city had all heard Kacey and Bee's overloading screams. They were silent. Optimus was in slight shock at his eldest daughter innocence being interfaced away.

'_But at least I approve. Bumblebee is the perfect mech for her' _he thought. He heard a snicker from his love at his side.

"What is so funny my love?"

Elita grinned, a mischievous gleam in her optics. "Damn, that was a loud scream. Bumblebee must be good if he can make Kacey scream louder than me with you...or particularily gifted." Optimus raised his optic ridges at her. "Then there is one way to find out, Elita. Medbay."

They exited out of their quarters, averting their eyes from Kacey's door, and hurried down to the medbay where Ratchet was still on shift. They met up with a wide opticed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Holy Primus Optimus! Did you hear those screams?" asked Sides, he and his twin falling into step beside their commander.

"Yes...why are you two headed down to the medbay?" Optimus asked regally.

Sunny shrugged, "Wanted to find out if Bee had an...attribute that caused that very loud femme scream – which was his name co-incidentally." Optimus did not reply as they entered through the doors, Elita at his side and the twins trailing.

"Ratchet.."

"I know what you want to ask," Ratchet interrupted, placing the tool he was cleaning down and turning to face the small group. "What I want to know is why you are making a deal out of it. Anyway, if you want to know about Bee's capability as far as interfacing prowess goes, have no fear. The scream we all heard pretty much proved that."

Elita smirked, "I just want to know relative size Ratchet. Don't deny the femme commander now."

Tilting his head to the side, Ratchet spoke, "Ok. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, you are half a foot taller than Bumblebee. Correct?" They both nodded. Ratchet went on, "Ok. Well Bee is both longer and thicker than you. In fact, if he was a mech of Optimus's size, I have no doubt he would be bigger than Optimus even."

Silence. All the mechs jaws had dropped. Sunny and Sides were lightly outraged that Bee had a larger spike than they did. And they knew that they had larger than average spikes for bots their size. Optimus optics bugged out. '_No fragging way,' _he thought.

Elita had burst into laughter, Ratchet joining her. After all, what more could you do in a situation like this?

Elita turned to her mech. "You know, I might just ask Kacey if I can borrow Bee for a while," she teased. Optimus promptly offlined amid the laughter of his bonded and his CMO.

**a/n: Holy FRAG! My first interfacing scene is completed! Please review! **I hope it wasn't too sentimental. After all, it is their first time, so I think there needs to be some neediness. Optimusprime007, i hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4: First heartbreak

A/N: Okay, there will be a little more interfacing in the next two chapters I have planned. Anyway, you know my disclaimers and such and such. In this chapter there is an OC called Arhaza. On with the show! (Italics denote a flashback)

**Firsts: Heartbreak**

**2 years after Bee and Kacey's first interface**

Leaning back on her recharge berth – her and Bee's recharge berth – Kacey mused over the past two years she had spent with the mech of her life.

_The day after their first night of interfacing, Kacey had gone out to get some energon in the rec room. Bee had an emergency shift he had to fill in, or else he would have gone with her. As she (tried) to walk with dignity, some bots noticed the slight waddle in her stride and had winked at her. She thought that her stride had given her away, when Rox, Nitro and Firestar appeared before her. _

"_Hey Kacey, is that why you wouldn't go out with me? 'Fraid I wouldn't make you scream?" asked Rox bitterly. Firestar whipped out her gun and struck Rox in the back of his helm._

"_Hey!"_

"_Shut up Rox! Kacey has probably had the night of her life and you go and ask a stupid and selfish thing like that? Shame on you!" Firestar yelled at the fallen mech. Nitro smirked. He loved his bonded femme. He could feel happiness for Kacey and anger at Rox through their bond. Firestar turned to Kacey, who was standing there in shock._

"_You heard me scream last night?" she asked in surprise._

_Firestar nodded, "Yeah, us and almost all of the Autobots. That's why everyone is going to be looking at you funny and winking at you. Watch out for the twins though, they found out from Ratchet that Bee has a bigger spike than them, and are looking for you to prove it."_

_Kacey stood still. So many emotions were running rampant in her processor and spark. Satisfaction from Bee's ardent affections from last night; embarrassment from screaming in ecstasy loud enough to let all the Autobots know about her activites; pride that her mech was able to produce that out of her vocaliser; anger at Rox's idioticy; gratefulness at Firestar's warning; and worry about what this would mean for her status in the optics of the Autobots. So many feelings whirled around._

"_I...b-but...oh...__**slag**__" Kacey swore, and offlined in embarrassment. _

Kacey chuckled as she remembered she had woken up in the medbay in Bee's arms. He had told her that on the orders of Optimus that no-one was permitted to speak about the incident for fear that Ironhide would use them for target practice. Bee had also told her they were going to get her suite sound-proofed like Optimus and Elita's.

Kacey's optics roved around the suite. And they had taken full advantage of the sound-proofed walls. They interfaced whenever the opportunity arose in the midst of battling the Decepti-creeps, caring for Stardust, and doing their duties as Autobots. Kacey giggled to herself. She was sure that there was not one surface in her suite they had not interfaced on. But they had always done so as equals.

Kacey knew she wanted to be bonded to Bee someday. She sighed a bit. She also knew she wanted sparkling of her own and wanted it to be with Bee. She loved him so much. Their love had grown like how an acorn grows to an oak. It began small, but grew mighty and powerful. They told each other everything, as Kacey wanted the utmost honesty between them, and Bee agreed to that.

Kacey paused in her thoughts. Because they did tell each other everything, there had been one little blight on their loving bliss. A neutral femme called Arhaza. Bee had told her that the little olive-green femme was training to be a scout with him, and the next day, Kacey went to watch her beloved. As she was watching, Kacey saw Arhaza making small advances towards the yellow mech. It was the brushing too close to Bee's frame, bending from the hips down in front of Bee to pick up something so that he would notice her aft. It was the high-pitched giggles and sickly-sweet gushes of "Oh Bee, you're so strong" and "Oh Bee, thank you! You're so sweet." Kacey had seen that her mech was oblivious to the femmes attentions and had stalked down into the training arena to save him, claiming that he had to be somewhere. Kacey had then pulled Bee away from the arena.

As they were walking to their now-shared quarters, Kacey asked, "Didn't you see that Bee?"

Bumblebee had turned to his beloved, confused, and asked "What was I meant to see?"

Kacey sighed. exasperated. "I don't know, the femme called Arhaza who was so blatantly flirting with you? Couldn't you tell Bee?"

Bee shrugged and shook his head and pulled Kacey into a side hug saying, "No. And even if I did, she's got nothing..._nothing_ on you, sweetspark. Why would I want to pass you up for Arhaza? You are the perfect femme for me." Kacey had leaned into the touch and smiled, re-assured that her mech loved her more than ever.

Bumblebee had then sniggered and then mock-growled, "And you are also very, _very_ talented on the berth." Kacey had mock-punched him and laughed with him as they continued into their quarters.

Kacey pulled herself out of her thoughts and checked her internal chronometer. Bee had had another training session with Arhaza that day, and said to her that he would be in their quarters by 3pm. He wasn't here, and it was now 3.10pm. If anything, Bee was always punctual for his sweetspark. Kacey started to get suspicious. She didn't trust the too-sweet neutral femme. Rising off of her berth, Kacey exited the suite and headed down to the training arena, feeling an eerie sense of Deja-vu.

Kacey entered the viewing room and sighted no bot, so she exited and decided to see if they were in the weight room next to the arena. She was about to walk through the open door when she heard Bumblebee say, "Here, I found your tracer. It was right here under the sign-in desk."

Kacey stayed outside the door, listening, then saw a mirror that looked into the room. She positioned herself so that she could view the room through the reflection on the mirror, and activated her invisibility cloaking. She saw Bee hand over the tracer to the slender olive-green femme. Arhaza quickly subspaced it. Then she did something that made Kacey's energon boil. She jumped on Bee and wrapped her legs about his hips, hugging him.

"Arhaza! Get off me!" Bee yelped.

Arhaza just clutched him tighter and giggled, "But I am showing you how grateful I am Bumblebee!" Bumblebee just shook his head and unsuccessfully tried to pry the femme off his form. Kacey watched, waiting to see if she should step in now or see what her mech would do.

"Get off! Why are you doing this?" Bumblebee tried again to get Arhaza off him, spinning around, not wanting to resolve this with force. He didn't want to hurt the femme regardless of how besotted she was with him.

Arhaza squealed in delight as she was spun. She then pinched Bee's chinplate and thrust it up so she could look into his optics, saying, "Oh dear scout, I know you have been watching me."

Before Bee could protest, Arhaza swooped down and gave him a hard kiss, forcing his mouth open, pinning his helm in place with her hands so that he could not move from the kiss. Bee tried to close his mouth and shove Arhaza off of him, but he couldn't without harming her.

Meanwhile Kacey was frozen in outrage. It was like watching a car crash; you know you shouldn't be watching it, but you did it anyway. Kacey's processor was telling her that Bee should be able to remove he femme easily, but he didn't, so therefore he must be _enjoying_ it. Kacey, full of pent up rage, removed her cloaking device and barged into the room.

"GET THE FRAG OFF OF MY MECH NOW YOU STUPID SLUT!" Kacey roared, slipping her battlemask into place and switching her hand to a blaster. With a squeal of terror, Arhaza broke off the kiss with Bee and ran for the door. But Kacey was faster. She leaped up and pinned the smaller femme under her frame. Arhaza screamed in pain as she was pinned.

"How **dare** you," Kacey growled, "Do you know who I am? Because if you aren't out of my sight in an astrosecond I will personally disable you...piece by slutty piece. And no-one will question it. Got that **bitch?**"

Arhaza whimpered. In her processor, she heard someone tell her not to flirt with her mentor scout Bumblebee, because he was already taken. But she didn't know he was taken by _Optimus Primes daughter._ Wanting to get out of Kacey's clutches, Arhaza nodded and ran.

As the femme scampered off, Bee was both relieved and fearful. He was glad Kacey had stopped the kiss...because if truth he told he felt he needed to borrow Ratchet's strongest sanitizer after it, but he was fearful of Kacey's wrath. He knew the power she wielded. He stepped closer to his femme.

"Kacey."

Kacey slowly turned around, blazing fury in her optics. "_You,_" she snarled. Bee put up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't want it sweetspark," he murmured.

"LIKE PIT! And **don't** call me sweetspark! Not after that. You could've gotten her off, but no, you take her for a fragging _joyride_ instead. That tells me you enjoyed it!" Kacey yelled. She stepped closer, tears beginning to flood her optics in her rage. She was hurt by the kiss.

"I did NOT, Kacey! I didn't want to hurt her! I don't want to hurt my fellow Autobots if I can't help it and you _know_ that," Bee cried. His spark was beginning to sink. Kacey was not being rational and might blow a hole in him if she wasn't careful.

"Why didn't you cry out for help then? Even after I told you about her advances you kept training her!" she cried back. Anguish was now taking over, and her blaster changed back into a hand. She stepped up and slapped Bee across his faceplates, screaming, "Why didn't you tell her you had me?"

Bumblebee was shocked that Kacey had slapped him, but he tried to cool his slight anger. It would be no good to be in a rage (seldom as it happened for Bee) now. He tried to reach for his berthmate, but she shied away.

"I thought her actions were a one-off thing Kacey. She wasn't bad today until she asked me to help her find her tracer. Sweetspark, please listen to me. I don't want her. She's ugly as pit, inside and out. I want you, my Kaceystar, body, processor and spark," Bee finished in a whisper. Kacey had started to cry at his sweet words. Now that she wasn't blinded by suspicions and anger, she knew Bee meant every word.

Crying in shame, she turned and ran out of the weights room.

"Kacey! Come back...please!" called Bumblebee, running out after her. But she was too fast, transforming into her McLaren F1 alt mode and speeding away. Bee felt rotten to his spark. He loved Kacey _**so**_ fragging much and her rejection to work things out with him was killing him. Getting an idea, he began searching for Kacey's little brother Leo.

Catching up with his friend in his room, Bee told Leo all that had happened. "What should I do Leo? I want..._need_ to make her see how much she means to me."

Leo frowned, then got an idea. He liked Bee, and he liked his friend with his older sister. Leo knew they were good for each other. Mentioning for Bee to stay in his chair, Leo disappeared into his berthroom. After a minute he came out, bearing a superbly sculpted glass rose. The glass petals were bright crimson and the stem and leaves were a soothing forest green.

Handing the piece to Bee, Leo said, "This was sculpted by Sunny. It was going to be my gift for my mother at Christmas in a few months, but I see you need it more than I do."

Bee was humbled by the gift. "Leo...are you sure..." Leo held up a hand.

"Dude, you need it more than I do. Besides, I want you guys to end up together and stay together. If this helps, then I can get Sunny to make something else. Don't worry about it. Just take over a shift for me someday when I go on a date with Sapphire." Leo spoke with finality in his tone, booking no argument. Nodding, Bee gave Leo a friendly slap on the back before heading up to his and Kacey's quarters.

When he got there, he heard very faint crying behind the metal door. Sighing and wishing the past two hours had not occurred, Bumblebee entered the suite. He walked in silently and stood at the entrance to the berthroom, where Kacey was sprawled out, sobbing into a pillow. Bee's spark broke at the sight.

"Kacey, my love," Bee called softly. She slowly turned to him and sat upright, wiping the tears harshly of her faceplates. She looked at him with saddened optics.

"I'm so sorry. I can't express how sorry I am and my spark hurts Kacey, because I feel like you won't trust me anymore. I love you. That's all I can say. **I love you** Kacey, with all my spark. It hurts, Sweetspark, it hurts," he said softly. She was watching him silently as he stepped forward and kneeled in front of her, presenting her with the glass rose.

Kacey was astonished that he brought her a gift. She was still feeling rotten for turning on Bee earlier, and started to weep again. She took the rose and clutched it to her chest.

"Oh Bee...babe, I'm sorry too! I realise you didn't want it at all. I was just jealous and outraged and..." Kacey cried, dissolving into more sobs. Bee stood up to sit on the berth and pulled her into his lap, holding her as close as possible without breaking the rose. She wept quietly into his shoulder, savouring in the sturdy, warm feel of Bumblebee's body.

"Can we leave it in the past Kacey? I don't want to hear that femme's name again. I'll switch her to Mirage. I'll do anything," he murmured into her audios.

Kacey rose her head, "You already have Bee. You already have," she whispered, then captured his lips with her own. Bee took the rose from her hands to place it on the berth-side table before replying to Kacey's kiss with enthusiasm. Kacey's kiss was what he wanted and needed. He groaned into the kiss as she toyed with his glossa, a few strings of oral fluid swapping between them.

Bee broke the kiss and laid Kacey back on the berth reverently. He leaned closer to her audio and whispered huskily, "I am going to make love to you all night. You and only you. But you will over load two times without me first. That is my punishment I am bringing on myself. For now only you will be pleasured. No touching my spike, even by myself, until I give you at least two overloads by my glossa, mouth and hands."

Kacey moaned in desire. It was every femmes dream. Pleasure for hours by their mech, making sweet love all night. She retracted her armour and displayed her lithe protoform. Bee also retracted his armour but kept his spike housed with a firm command.

"I am going to overload you just by touching your doorwings Kacey," Bee purred into her audios. He began to massage the wings, licking wires peeking out through the protoform, sucking on them and nipping them lightly. He gently pinched the most sensitive points, fondling the join of the wings. Bee was gentle and firm at the same time, sending tingling sensations up and down Kacey's body. Her port began to heat up and was slicked up by lubricant. She began to pant due to her lovers touches.

Bee paused and then started to use mag pulses up and down her wings. Kacey gasped and arched into his body. Bee went in a pattern, starting at the tips of the wings before bringing his hands down in tandem to the juncture. Kacey was now wriggling around in pleasure, sensor nodes on her wings transmitting lots of pleasurable data as he repeated the process again and again.

Bee heard the '_click'_ of Kacey's port opening and her moans of "Yes, yes, Bee...ooooh" and knew his love was close. He then upped the mag sensation and sent a jolt right at the juncture of her wings.

"AH! Oh YES!" Kacey cried as overload overwhelmed her senses. She shuddered as lubricant trickled faster out over her open slit. Bee caressed her wings gently as she completed her overload. Kacey looked up to ask Bee how he had done that when the yellow and silver mech shimmied down her body and buried his faceplates at the apex of her slim thighs.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Kacey howled as Bee pressed his glossa into her hypersensitive, wet port. He swirled his glossa around, tasting the sweet purple lubricant, sucking it down his throat. He didn't care about his pleasure right now, all he cared about was Kacey. He drew his glossa out and plunged it back in, imitating their favourite rhythm when it was his spike. With each lap inside the tight port, more lubricant leaked out.

And with each fondle by the glossa, Kacey let out the most husky groans and grinded her hips against the gifted glossa of Bee. "Oh please, Bee, yes, faster...mmmmmm...oh! Let me come babe. You're so good...oh yes, yes!"

Just as Kacey was on the brink, Bee pulled out and nibbled on the soft folds surrounding the port. Kacey see-sawed her hips, wanted the glossa in her port again, wanting it to make her feel worshipped and desired. She emitted a strangled groan as Bee merely kissed her port, not putting his glossa in.

Growling, "Make me overload dammit!", Kacey pushed Bee's head down and he obliged, grinning slightly at his femme's demanding, and thrust his glossa into the slick tightness. It only took a few more strokes with his glossa moving around the pleasure nodes before Kacey overloaded, port clenching and rippling around Bee's glossa.

"BBEEEEEEE! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kacey squealed, bucking her hips wildly and optics shining white as she overloaded, more lavender lubricant flowing out of her port around Bee's glossa. Bee licked it all up, relishing in his femmes taste and the way he made her overload. She was slumped over the berth, panting, by the time her overload finished.

"Oh Primus...and you only used your glossa," Kacey panted. Bee moved up and to the side of Kacey, embracing her as she recovered from her second, powerful overload.

"And I'm gonna make love to you all night long," he whispered lovingly. Kacey chuckled weakly and moved her hand to the housing of his spike. Her optic ridge lifted in a challenge.

"Then show me what you got, mech." Complying with his love's command, Bee rolled them over and began to seduce her again. And they did make love all night long.

.

A/n: I think making up interfacing is the best, yes?


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding part 1

A/N: Ok, this is the first bonding. Of course there is going to be interfacing! Anyway, this (part 2 that is) is the last chapter of straight interfacing...until my extra special bonus chapters! Sorry if you guys are all interfaced out, but as I said, this is my last for the main body story. And be prepared: This is gonna be a **long** chapter (now broken up into 2 parts). So get some popcorn! There's a battle, a mission and a proposal!

**Firsts: Bonding – Part 1 (intermission)**

**10 years since Kacey and Bee's first kiss; 9 since their first interface; 7 since their first major fight.**

The past 7 years for Kaceystar and Bumblebee had been in two words: a rollercoaster. They had their highs and they had their lows.

Kacey's favourite high had been the first April Fools after her first fight with Bee. Before Bee had woken up on the 1st of April, Kacey had got a black marker and wrote in large letters on his aft "Property of Kaceystar." Kacey had giggled uncontrollably and exited their shared quarters silently, heading down the rec room for energon.

She had been talking to Nitro and Firestar when Bee had walked in. As he stepped in, the room went silent.

Then somebot snickered.

And then another...and another until the whole room was on the floor in laughter. Poor Bee was looking about in bewilderment as his fellow bots seemed to have lost their processors.

"Guys...what's going on?" asked Bee. Sideswipe, who was crying in laughter at a booth with Sunny and Leo, weakly stood and directed Bee to a nearby mirror where, still giggling hysterically, he had turned Bee around.

Bee could do nothing but stare at the large black words written across his aft. He looked towards Kacey's table where she sat, smiling at him like the cat who ate all the cream. Bee said nothing, but stalked slowly towards the table before standing with his hands on his hips. The bots in the room had quieted somewhat, waiting to see what Bee would do.

"Kacey."

"Yes?" she smirked, looking up at her adorable mechfriend.

Getting a cheeky glint in his optics, Bee turned about, aft towards Kacey and dead-panned, "You forgot to add: '_And proud of it!'_

The guffaws started again and Bee and Kacey joined in. Kacey had complied with Bee's request and written the extra phrase. Bee went around all day with the words on his aft. After a meeting with Optimus, he noticed his leader massaging his nasal plates and sighing deeply at the inscription. He did not mention it, however.

And the interfacing was always a high part with Kacey and Bee.

Another high had been when both Leo and Orion lost their interfacing virginity. Leo to his femme –friend Sapphire and Orion to a sharp-shooter femme called Selene. Orion had bonded to the moon-silver femme half a year after.

Even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were thinking of settling down with their femme friends and resident musicians, Muse and Lyrica.

But along with all the highs (and there were too many to recount) there were the lows.

3 months after Kacey and Bee's first fight, Decepticons had planted a bomb in the med bay. Ariel was the only bot there as she had been doing inventory for Ratchet. Ariel survived the blast, but the new spark she carried within her didn't. It was too young to endure the shockwaves emitted by the bomb. Ariel and Galen had been devastated at the loss, as they had been meaning to tell their families the news later that day.

Ultra Magnus had almost died on a mission to infiltrate the Decepticon base, and had only survived due to Jetfire, who was ordered by Kacey; who had 'had a feeling something was not right.' He was in statis lock for over 6 months – even Ratchet wasn't sure the big red mech would pull through. But he did eventually.

Perhaps the most damaging low had been when it was revealed that Flip Sides, a small red, pink and purple femme, had been an unknown Decepticon spy. She had attacked Leo from behind while he was walking the corridors to his room on night. Thanks to Bumblebee, Leo had been saved from many injuries. Ironhide and Chromia had thrown her out of Autobot City and shot at her if she tried to return.

The most high of highs and low of lows was when the Decepticons had finally been defeated a year earlier. There had been one final battle where almost every able bot in each fraction had opposed each other on Earth's moon. The battle had lasted for more than 5 hours and ended when Optimus, Elita, Kaceystar and Leo battled and defeated Megatron, Thunderblast, Venom and Viper respectively.

Venom had been the first to fall. Kacey had outsmarted him at every attack he made and poked through the small holes in his defences. His emotion centre had never been fixed; when Kacey got him frustrated, his aim was off with his cannon and received more injuries. Venom began to get desperate and wanted to prove himself to his father.

Kacey had no trouble dodging Venom's anger-fuelled attacks. She had gotten faster, stronger, more agile. It had been easy to use her swords and had now slashed open two of Venom's main energon lines. His movements had gotten slower, acid-green and tan armour scratched and pierced by Kacey's blades more often. Kacey didn't want to kill him, but she knew she had to. There was no redemption for Venom anymore, not since his first attack on her father that had almost killed him.

Kacey saw her chance when Venom lifted both arms to heft his cannon above his head. She lunged.

The last thing that Venom heard was Kacey's fierce "I'm sorry cousin," as he prepared to attack, before Kacey's swords crossed as they plunged through his armour and into his spark, extinguishing it, the black tinted spark flickering into non-existence.

Across the field, where Thunderblast was struggling against Elita, she felt the sudden disappearance in her sparkbond and felt it keenly. She dropped her fists and wailed, clutching her chestplates, red optics crying in anguish. She then did a very un-Decepticon – like thing.

Thunderblast turned to Elita, who was standing in the midst of the battle in vigilance and confusion.

"Kill me. Extinguish me, like you damned Autobots extinguished my SON! No, I am not strong enough; Kill me, Kill me, Kill me! Not even Megatron's love can replace my son."

Elita ducked under cannon fire and stood in front of Thunderblast. "As an Autobot, I do not like to be unnecessarily cruel. If it is your wish, I will do it." At Thunderblast's pleading nod, Elita raised her gun to her rival. Her optics became sad for a moment as she looked into Thunderblast's tormented red ones.

"May the Primes reunite you with your son, Decepticon Thunderblast," Elita called over the battle around them, and shot out the spark of her worst and last femme enemy. Two loud roars of pain and grief echoed out amongst the battlefield.

Viper, who had been trying to battle her cousin Leo, had ignored the loss of her brother's bond and had kept fighting, only landing glancing blows. Throughout their fight, it had been like Leo had been playing with her, sliding between her legs to pop up behind her back and shoot off a round before darting away and back again. Viper, like her brother, had gotten frustrated as her fighting style was more used to fighting a group, not a laughing ghost-like cousin.

However, she could not ignore the large and gaping hole in her spark when her mother had died. She let out a loud roar of torment – much like her father, Megatron – before renewing her attacks with rigour, trying to affect her cousin, Uncle and Aunt as much as they had affected her.

Leo laughed, darting away from her barbed whip as she whirled towards him, "Seems you're a bit upset cousin!"

Viper snarled, once again trying to tear Leo's armour off with her whip. Only this time, Leo caught it in betweens barbs and pulled it, making Viper tumble to the energon stained ground.

Leaning towards her, visor hiding his optics and making his expression inscrutable, Leo whispered harshly, "Now it's my turn." Before she could process the statement, Leo had her trussed up in her own whip, leaving only the handle free.

"Hmm," said Leo mockingly, circling his cousin, "Wonder what happens if I pull this?" gesturing to the handle of the whip. Viper's optics widened in fear. She knew what happened when she had used it on her enemies, and was dreading it happening to her. Leo pulled...**hard.**

The force on the whip sent her spinning. The barbs had hooked into her armour and, as she span, tore her purple armour and softer metal of her protoform off. The spin sent her into the path of Starscream's null blast, which had been aimed at Ironhide's back where he had been battling not far from where Leo and Viper had been. Too late, both Starscream and Leo realised their respective mistakes.

"Oops, my bad," Leo had winced, followed by Starscream's wide opticed "Oh...shit," as Viper hit the rock floor, helm and spark decimated from the ray. Starscream's hesitation in retreating somewhere to save his sorry aft cost him his spark.

Megatron had a direct link with his family to see their battles and (he had hoped) their triumph. He saw Kacey defeat his son; Elita save Thunder from her own agony; and now Starscream accidently murder his daughter. Pausing in his battle with Optimus, Megatron turned, aimed, and from the opposite end of the battlefield, shot through Starscream's spark with one concentrated blast from his fusion cannon.

Megatron let out a louder roar, turning to try and punch through his brother's chestplate and to his spark, which Optimus blocked easily. He had landed many hits, but Optimus had landed more and had crippled his systems immensely. He had never felt such emptiness, not ever since he tried to kill Optimus the first time. Part of him wanted to surrender, give up, for there was no point without his bonded and children. The other, more dominant part, wanted to bring his brother down with him so that Optimus's family would feel the same pain he was feeling.

"They are gone, baby brother! Gone! Are you satisfied? ARE YOU?" Megatron bellowed, grappling with Optimus, each trying to throw the other to the ground.

"No brother! You go too far! Your ambition, your desire to kill me, your desire for power and to conquer has brought this misfortune on you! Not ME!" Optimus yelled back. He then tightened his grip and sung to the side harshly, throwing Megatron off. They continued in this fashion, getting more weary as the minutes ticked on, both beginning to run low on energon.

Unbeknownst to himself, Megatron began to leak tears from his optics, crying for his family, for his Decepticons and for the life he wished – deep down inside – he once had. Here was Megatron's supreme moment of weakness. Everything was ripped from him, and still he fought.

"You'll never kill me! Too soft-sparked Prime!" Megatron cried, trying to power his cannon once more, but finding he had no reserves to power it with. Screaming in aggravation, he dumped the cannon and lunged at Optimus. Optimus fell and flipped Megatron over his head by pushing his legs up into Megatron's abdominal armour.

They both stood again, facing each other. Tilting his helm to the side sadly, Optimus said, "No, you're right Megs, I can't kill you. I will miss you."

Incredulous at the pity in his brother's eyes and the fact he had used his old nick-name, Megatron (who barely had the strength to stand), tried to attack again but was stopped by the low femme voice behind him.

"But I, Uncle, am not, and will do the honours. FOR THE AUTOBOTS!" Kaceystar screamed from behind Megatron and disabled her cloaking and invisibility devices. She planted a snowball bomb through a gap in Megatron's armour and blasted off into the air.

Optimus watched as, finally, Megatron was vanquished as the bomb blew his chestplates apart. Optimus stood there as the loss of his brother affected him in his spark. He cried a few tears for the mech his brother had been. The battle had ended abruptly as the remaining Con's – shocked by the defeat of their leader – gave in to the Autobot onslaught. But Optimus continued to stand over his brother's body. Kacey touched down next to her father as her siblings (minus Stardust) and her mother gathered to stand next to Optimus, giving their support through the familial bonds.

Optimus finally moved, kneeling down to his brother and hugged the empty frame. The first hug he had given his brother in over a century. It was as if a dam had burst. All the pressures, all the pain, it all came out in Optimus's tears and sobs. He had loved his brother all these years, even though there had been no chance for Megatron to undo what he had become. He felt Elita at his side as he sobbed over the broken frame.

"Let it out love, let it out," Elita whispered, beginning to cry at the sorrow in her mechs heart.

All the Autobots stopped what they were doing, whether it be transferring the bodies of the injured to the waiting ships or rounding up the surrendered Con's, to watch their leader show his vulnerability. Some bots were confused, while most understood the pain of losing a sibling, regardless of what they were.

"I'm sorry father. I wish there had been another way," said Kacey's hugging herself. Herself and her siblings also felt the turmoil in her father's spark.

Optimus had stood up and turned to hug his daughter to him, kissing her helm. _'I know, my daughter, I know. Don't be ashamed. You have now brought us as Cybertronians an opportunity for a time without war. I love you,'_ Optimus said through their bond.

Optimus then drew the rest of his family to him in a group hug. They clung to each other, needing the support, relishing in the feel of achieving potential peace and the love of each other, and trying to repress the melancholy for all those who were lost. Orion, Ariel and Leo were grasping their mother and Kacey, who were sandwiched against Optimus's body.

As Optimus released his family, a yellow blurr approached the Prime family.

"KACEY!" Bumblebee called as he ran.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Kacey called back and stumbled to her mech. They met in a flurry of limbs as they clutched each other close. Kacey was sobbing openly now in relief that Bee, her love, was alive. She hadn't seen Bee during the conflict and had assumed the worst, but had reluctantly pushed her feelings aside so that she could fight.

Bee hoisted Kacey up so that he was carrying her. Kacey grabbed his helm and kissed him needily. There was no finesse, no particular passion. This was a kiss of reassurance and need – love in pure form.

When they broke apart, Bee buried his helm in her neck, muttering over and over again, "I love you." Kacey stopped his mutterings with another quick kiss and murmured back, "I know." Bee had then set her down, stroking her antennae in assurance, so they could help with the aftermath of the conflict.

It was discovered that Jazz had been carrying a spark of a sparkling that Ratchet had helped Prowl and Jazz create by lending his medical knowledge and tools. The spark had died in the skirmish when a spear from Blitzwing had gone through his abdomen. Jazz was still alive though, and mourned the loss of the spark with Prowl.

Rox had died protecting Starbreeze and Sockets who had been helping Ratchet get Jazz clear of the battle. Nitro and Firestar had received heavy damage from taking on Devastator and successfully taking him down with the help of the Twins.

Flare-up, a young femme soldier under Chromia, and Hot Rod, had been destroyed by Skywarp and Thundercracker, before Chromia and Ironhide had taken out the two jets in retribution. They were both friendly soldiers and their deaths had been mourned along with Rox's.

Perceptor, Blurr, Mirage, Springer and Zym had also encountered spark-threatening injuries. Apart from those bot's, most of the Autobot forces survived with not-too threatening injuries.

The few remaining Con's had been given a choice. Be melted down into spare parts or be given re-formatting of the processor so that they could never attack another bot again. Only 3 Con's chose this: Soundwave (and his cassettes), Barricade and Flamewar. Barricade and Flamewar revealed they were bonded and were forced into the Deception cause by Megatron. Soundwave wished to remain functioning because of his care of his cassettes. He assured the Autobots he would keep control of his creations.

Things had started to get back to normal for the Autobots in Autobot city 6 months after the end of the war.

**.**

**Now**

It was a bright, sunny day on Earth. Fluffy ivory clouds drifted lazily across the sky and there was a cool Eastern breeze. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was standing in one of Autobot City's highest hanging gardens. Leaning against a vine, Optimus looked out over the island they inhabited and the deep blue ocean.

His spark still needed to heal from the loss of his brother and his family. But his own family, and the Earth's environment gave him a certain peace to soothe his spark. His olfactory senses picked up the wonderful scent of Honeysuckle and Rose. He sighed, sitting back in a giant chair that could hold his weight. For now, this moment was perfect.

Optimus offlined his optics and reflected on his family. Elita was the same as ever – loving him, kicking him in the aft when needed, sharing her delights. Orion and Ariel were happy with their bondeds, even after the ache left for Ariel after the death of her first spark. Leo was a joyous little mech-wrecker, recently asking Sapphire to move in with him. Stardust was learning her lessons in life well, becoming a better hacker than even Kacey, who taught her all the tricks. She was still young, but she was shaping up to be as beautiful as her sisters. She was kind, compassionate, and a lover of laughter. She never got mad. **Never.** Even with the Con's she had encountered she didn't yell, but instead, like her brother Orion, rationalised with sweetness.

And Kacey.

Optimus sighed a little in sadness. His eldest daughter would be 50 years old in one year and a bit, and he still thought of her as his little femme. Although she had been with Bumblebee for almost 10 years and had interfaced, Optimus still felt a little sad. The older she and her siblings got, the more independent they were.

At least Optimus thought that Bumblebee was perfect for his daughter. Watching them over the years, he saw the way they had leant on each other for support and had done everything together as equals. They had their squabbles, true, but they had always talked it over and solved the problem. They balanced each other, but they were not overly needy of each other. Optimus saw the look in Bumblebee's optics whenever he gazed at Kacey. It was the same look Optimus himself knew was in his own optics when he gazed on Elita. And Kacey loved Bee with all her spark and vice-versa.

Now all that was left to do was for his daughter and his best scout to spark bond.

And speaking of his best scout, Optimus on-lined his optics to see the smaller yellow bot standing in front of him expectantly. Smiling, Optimus gestured Bee to sit next to him. Hopping on the chair, Bee sat comfortably next to his leader.

'_He wants to ask me something,'_ thought Optimus. Bee had a slight look of nervousness on his features, much like he had when he first asked Optimus to date Kacey.

"What can I do for you Bumblebee?" asked Optimus, still gazing out over the City.

'_Damn...he knows I want something,_' thought Bee. Also looking out into the distance, Bee replied, "I want to know if you can spare a spaceship. A small one."

Looking sharply at the scout, Optimus frowned, "Why?"

"I want to go to the Cybertron mines to retrieve a precious metal with Nitro, Leo and Jetfire," said Bee, still not looking at Optimus.

Narrowing his optics, Optimus asked again, "Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Bee continued, "Optimus Prime, if you would give me your blessing to fetch Zyphstone to fashion an eternity ring, I would like your permission according to the old ways to bond with your daughter and future Prime, Kaceystar."

Slience. Not angry, but contemplative in the warmth of the day.

"Sir?" said Bee hesitantly, now darting a glance at his leader. Optimus's faceplates were inscrutable.

Finally, Optimus broke his silence.

"Never, not in any mech I have ever seen including me, have I seen such devotion to a femme. Bumblebee, you honour me in the way you want to honour my daughter. Yes, I grant your wish. Bond with my daughter, Bumblebee, and cherish her always." He bowed his head towards the yellow mech, who was now grinning from audio to audio.

"I thought I already was," Bee smiled wryly.

Optimus smirked, "It's different with a bond. You'll understand once you do."

"So you can spare the ship?"

"Definitely. Anything for Kacey's happiness, and I know this will consume her with joy. Before you leave, I ask you one thing Bumblebee, why did you think of Zyphstone? Not many bots remember about the eternity rings," asked Optimus as Bee turned to exit the hanging garden.

"You and Elita. I know you don't wear them in public, but Kacey told me about them," explained Bee. He turned to leave again, before pausing and turning his head back. "I hope I can be a good son-in-law to you sir," he said, and left.

'_You already are, Bee, you already are,'_ thought Optimus as he was once again alone, only this time with a content feel in his spark.

**A/n: Frag that's long. Anyway, the actual bonding and interface and all that jazz is in the next chap. I have Bee's proposal already lined up! Reviews are loved. **


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding prt 2

A/N: OKAY! Who is ready for some interfacing and bonding? I know I am! You guys all know my disclaimers and blah blah blah. Whoever owns Transformers should so pay Optimusprime 007 for what she does though. Everyone still got your popcorn? Good.

**Firsts: Bonding Part 2 (5 days after Bee's convo with OP)**

**On Cybertron**

Bumblebee had felt like crying when he first saw what was left of his home planet. Everything was ruined. Cities had been razed to the ground, bodies of unfortunate mechs and femmes were scattered on torn battlefields. It was a disaster of immense proportions.

Leo, who had never seen the planet for real before, was staring with wide optics at the carnage. He turned to Bee in sorrow. Bumblebee nodded and steered the small ship from the level above the surface. It was no use to dwell on what could-have-beens. Jetfire and Nitro were recharging, as they had steered the ships course through the hyperdrive function, which was very difficult.

After minutes of nothing but a barren and bleak landscape, a hill seemed to come out of no-where. The Cybertron mines. The only source of Zyphstone.

Zyphstone was one of the many mysteries of Cybertron. When mined, it was dull white. It was hard and durable, like the metal of Cybertron itself, yet malleable enough to form a ring. However, it was a precious metal used to symbol eternity between spark-mated couples. Here was where the mystery came into place. When the couple who were spark-bonded wore the rings after they bonded, the white colour of the ring changed to that of the other sparkmate. So in the case of Elita and Optimus, Optimus's ring was a rose colour – same as Elita's armour. Elita's ring had originally been striped blue and red, but after her first bond with Optimus after she was on Earth, the ring had changed to blue with a band of red flames.

It was the biggest sign of love and commitment that a bot could ever make.

Bumblebee knew he could make it. Kacey was more than worth it.

Jetfire, Nitro and Leo had also come to harvest the metal for their sparkmates/future sparkmates. Leo had encouraged Bee to ask Optimus for permission for the mission after he saw him reading about the metal on a datapad.

Now here they were, landing the ship in front of the gaping entrance to the mines. Because so many bots had wanted to bond before the war, the entrance was positioned so that one step inside the mine, a bot could take the Zyphstone needed.

Leo went to wake Nitro and Jetfire from recharge while Bee opened the ships hatch and stepped out, venting the stale Cybertronian air that he thought he'd never be in again. Instead of waiting for his comrades, he stepped towards the mines, excitement building in his spark.

'_There!'___Bee thought, sighting the slightly shimmering whitish metal. He increased his pace and stopped in front of the wall of Zyphstone.

"Whoa. That stuff is almost the same colour as me," said Jetfire, walking up with the other two mechs in tow. Jetfire thought the metal was beautiful, yet understated. He placed a hand on the metal.

"How much should we take?" asked Nitro, leaning back on his peds to see up into the cavern.

"Whatever we need," said Jetfire.

"But what about other mechs and femmes who might want to bond in the future? And I think we should take some back to Wheeljack and see if he wants to do some experiments on it with Perceptor," considered Leo, getting out a saw from his subspace pocket.

"The ship can handle a block the size of me. I think we should take that back. It'll mean us getting back slower, but that's ok," said Bee, getting out two drills. They had a lot of work to do...

They arrived back on Earth 3 days later.

.

**Four days after Bumblebee's return – late morning.**

Kacey was bored. She hadn't seen her mech, Bumblebee, since his return, save for a quick hug and a kiss once he stepped off the space ship. Then that was it. Sure she felt him in the berth as she recharged at night, but he was gone when she woke up. She knew Bee went to Cybertron...she just wanted to know what _for_.

'_He's up to something and I don't know what,_' thought Kacey tiredly. She was in the command centre looking over the security cameras while Red Alert had a day off. Even on the monitors Bumblebee was no-where to be found.

Behind her, she heard the doors open and close and turned to see Nitro enter the centre.

"You're not on until.."

"I know."

"Then why...?"

"Cos Bee said he needs to see you urgently. He asked me to take over the rest of your shift. He asks if you could please head up to hanging garden at the top of the commander's suites building," explained Nitro, plopping down into a spare chair near Kacey.

"Hmpf," she grunted.

Nitro sighed. He thought she was going to be stubborn.

"Kace...he's gonna explain. Just get your aft up there!" he exclaimed, tugging his friend out of her seat. Kacey crossed her arms and stood, glaring at her friend.

"Fine. But he is gonna be in deep slag if he doesn't have a good reason," she huffed, turning to stride out of the command centre. She didn't see Nitro's wide grin as she left.

'_Oh Kacey, how little you know what a good reason it is. Next time I see you, I hope you'll be a bonded femme,' _thought Nitro contentedly, swinging his peds onto the other desk, checking over his cannons.

"Bee better not screw it," Nitro muttered to the empty centre.

.

**Hanging Garden #4**

Bumblebee felt more than guilty for avoiding Kacey for the past few days. He knew she missed him, and he missed her too, but he wanted to surprise her with his proposal. He walked through the gardens. This garden was not the large one he had asked Optimus for permission. This was one, much smaller, a few floors above Kacey and his own quarters. And it was undoubtedly the most beautiful.

Bee stopped in his walk to inhale the scent of grapes on a vine near his head. This garden had Earth's flora on it – the only one with Earth fruit however. Grapes had a very, very subtle scent, humans could not even smell it. But to Bee, it was wonderful. He continued to stride through.

Magnolias, Roses, Cherry Blossoms, Lavender, Lillies, and Jasmine were arranged around the garden, in clay pots or crystal holding spires. Mango, peach, grape and strawberry plants were in the centre. A large robot sized bench was in front of the fruits, surrounded by clusters of snow-coloured wild roses. It was perfect for a proposal.

Bee smiled blissfully. He was going to fulfil his dream!

'_But first to woo the femme,'_ he thought. He reached into his subspace pocket and gazed at the two white metal rings on his palm. He had measured his ring-finger and Kacey's on his first night back. The next day, Wheeljack had them made.

The ring that Bee was to wear had an eight-pointed star etched into the middle of the surface to represent Kaceystar. The one he was going to propose with had a little smiling bumblebee. It had been Bee's idea, and Wheeljack had agreed.

Now Bee owed the inventor two cubes of high-grade.

Bee's head snapped up as he heard the gate to the gardens click open, followed by Kacey's light footsteps. He quickly stowed the rings in his subspace pocket again. He stood upright, enjoying the sheen on his armour. He had given his yellow armour a polish with Sunstreaker's 'exceptional' wax. The footsteps neared and Bee felt almost giddy in excitement and anticipation. Kacey rounded the bend in the path...

...and Bee felt his ego deflate a little. Kacey did not look pleased at all. Her arms were crossed under her breastplates and her azure optics were narrowed.

Bee took a moment to admire his cross femme's armour, afternoon sun shining off the dark sapphire metal. Curves, accentuates by armour panels, pleased Bee's optics and processor. Slender body...an enchantress...who looked like she was ready to kill.

Trying to charm, Bee held out his arms wide and said cheerfully, "Hi sweetspark!"

"Oh, really?"

Bee gulped. He lowered his arms and tried to look innocent. It didn't work.

"I haven't seen you in the past few days, not even a com-link call, and now you want to call me sweetspark." Kacey's flat tone in her voice only served to make Bee feel a little less hopeful. He shifted his peds before apologetically holding out his hand to her as the voice of Robert Palmer vibrated out of his speakers.

'_Doctor, doctor, give me the news_

_I've got a bad case of lovin' you_

_No pill's gonna cure my ill_

_I've got a bad case of lovin' you'_

Kacey's frosty expression melted a little. Bumblebee was cute when he expressed himself through the radio. She took his hand and let him pull her into a warm and loving embrace. She snuggled into his arms – she loved being held. She melted completely.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, me too," Kacey muttered, burying her helm into his neck, kissing him there. Bee sat them on the bench, still holding on to his love.

They sat in silence for a while, revelling in the feel of each other and in the glorious day. It was cool, but the sun shone in gentle rays. Not a cloud was in sight. The breeze tossed the scent of the various fruit and flowers around their olfactory senses.

With her back against his chest, could feel the steady thrum of his spark. Kacey felt safest like this, and as a result, they almost always recharged with Kacey's back against Bee's chest.

Turning and nuzzling his neck, Kacey asked, "So why didn't I see you, and why were you on Cybertron?"

"Why you didn't see me and why I went to Cybertron are part of one and the same thing," said Bee. '_This is it,' _he thought as Kacey looked at him in puzzlement.

Bee continued, "I have been avoiding you because I've been with Wheeljack making these rings. And the material we went to Cybertron for is Zyphstone." Kacey looked at him sharply as her processor connected the dots.

'_Oh...my...Primus. He's asking me to bond with him!'_ Kacey thought excitedly, optics wide. Bumblebee took Kacey off of his lap and set her on the bench. He knelt on one knee in front of her.

"Kaceystar, future Prime. You have graced me with your presence as a mech friend for the past 10 years. 10 years that have been...the most amazing and emotion filled for me. You have taken me on a journey." Bee paused to take her hands. "You have compassion, determination, loyalty, all great qualities. But what has touched me, and touched me deeply, is your ability to love. Especially me. I know your body, and processor, and I want to know your spark."

Kacey was beginning to tear up. Yes, Bee was being a bit sappy, but it wasn't everyday one proposed to the bot of their dreams. She clutched his hands like a lifeline. Bumblebee reached out into the subspace pocket and pulled out Kacey's Zyphstone ring. She gasped, her kissable lip plates in a perfect 'o'.

Looking directly into her optics, Bee went on in a soft, loving tone, "So, I humbly ask you, Kaceystar: will you consent to being my bonded...for eternity and beyond?"

Kacey froze for about a second, before shrieking, "YES! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" and tackling Bee to the ground, smothering him in kisses. Bee kissed back, elation filling his spark. He felt higher than the moon.

Kacey released him and laughed. She had been waiting for this for quite some time. She took the ring from his palm and slipped it on.

"So that's why you were so secretive! Silly mech," she teased, and looked down at the ring. Kacey noticed the little Bumblebee on the top. "Aw, Bee. This is so sweet."

"You're worth it sweetspark," Bee smiled, cuddling close to her curvy form.

Kacey contemplated her mech in wonder, "You do so much for me Bee...how did I ever deserve you?"

"I think I should be asking you that," he said, tickling her sides a little. Giggling, Kacey stood and hauled Bee up with her. She grasped his hand and ran towards the gate.

"What are we doing?"

"**I** am going to show you how much I appreciate you. And we're going to bond babe. I've been waiting for a long time Bee," Kacey chuckled. Bee's faceplates split into a grin as the travelled own to their quarters.

.

They sped into the suite, locking the door behind them. Immediately, Bee pressed Kacey up against the wall and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Kacey ran her fingers up and down Bee's sides, dipping into crevices, massaging his aft.

"Your aft is so cute babe. Even before we went out, I thought it was," she purred into Bee's audio. Bee growled a little at the contact. He went back to kissing her, pushing her a little roughly against the wall.

Kacey broke away from the kiss and halted his hands from where they had been teasing the wires in her hips. "Offline your optics, Bee. I got a little surprise babe," Kacey whispered. Bee did so, letting himself be led blindly onto their berth. Kacey laid him down, straddling his hips and he stayed still and unaware.

He then felt soft fabric sliding over his wrists and ankles. Quickly catching on, Bee started to struggle, but was firmly pushed back down to the berth by a firm, feminine, hand.

Kacey was binding Bee to the berth. Bee shook his head a little in astonishment. Sure, they had done role plays, experiment in who was dominant, tried out different positions and stuff like that – same as any other couple. But they had never tried _bondage!_

"Shh, love. Let me do this for you," Kacey spoke softly, slipping the blindfold off. Bee tried out the strength of the bonds, but found they were firm. He looked to Kacey, who was surveying him as if she had been gift-wrapped an energon goodie.

"Retract your armour Bee," she commanded. Bee did so. His spike sprang out of his housing, eager for Kacey's touch.

"Hmm...someone's aroused by powerplay," she muttered slyly, retracting her own armour. _'I am just as aroused,'_ she thought. Her energon was running hot, and she wanted to interface...but she resolved to putting on a show for her mech.

Now straddling his lower thighs, Kacey started to run her hands over her protoform. She stared at Bee all the while, caressing her own breastplates, tapping her fingers over her smoothly plated abdomen. She bit her lower lips seductively as she left one of her hands drift down to her port covering.

"This is what you do to me babe," said Kacey, rubbing the silver and blue metal. She clicked open the cover and delved her fingers into her wetness. Bee groaned at the erotic sight. He struggled again, trying to touch her.

"Nuh-uh, you don't get to touch me," she grinned, speading her fingers wide to give Bee a view of her slicked port. Her other hand was caressing thin wires in her hip cervices. Letting out an exaggerated, sultry moan, Kacey dipped one of her fingers inside the port.

'_TEASE!' _thought Bee, not wanting to make a sound as his femme touched herself. Her optics were darkened and were looking at him as if to pierce his soul. Bee felt himself get _so turned on_ and heat up even more. He felt Kacey on him, heating up as well in reaction to the passion. Bee watched as Kacey diped her fingers in and out of the port...slowly...letting the lubricant coat her fingers. Her other hand was running over his thighs as he wiggled, responding to the teasing touches.

"Oooh, Bee, you want me don't you? Say it," Kacey said huskily.

"Yes...yes I want you sweetspark. Please touch me," panted Bee, jerking his hips up and down as much as he could. Kacey snickered as she watched Bee struggle. She knew he wouldn't hold on for too long.

Pulling her fingers out of the port, she held the glistening, lubricant covered digits up to Bee's mouth. "Lick them off babe," she commanded. Bee snaked his glossa out of his mouth to wrap around each finger and suck them clean of lubricant. Kacey whimpered in arousal at the sensation. Bee's glossa was hot around her fingers, jolting pleasure through her systems.

"Enough," she commanded, and Bee licked off the last of the lubricant with a satisfied slurp. He was grinning, but not for long. One moment, he saw Kacey in all her lithe, naked protoformed glory...and the next...he didn't. A giggle told him she was still there.

Bee's optics widened, "You've never interfaced invisible before!"

A husky laugh. "There's a first time for everything." Bee's sensors became highly aware, trying to pin-point his femme. He felt the light weight on his thighs, but no touches anywhere else. And then...

"Ah!" Bumblebee cried out. An invisible hand had slithered over his spike and rested at the base. Squirming, Bee pled, "Please, overload me."

The hand began moving up and down the shaft. He felt Kacey's hot breath on his spike as she fisted him, and he shivered. Another hand was creeping up his body to fondle his chestplates, pinching sensitive wires. Kacey alternates between the chestplates and Bee's over sensitised doorwings. She let out a light mag pulse at a sensor node at the tip.

"Nnggh.." groaned Bee, some pre-fluid dripping out of his thick spike. Her hand gathered the fluid and continued to slide up in down the spike, gathering speed as it did so. Bee could feel as she twisted her hand, hitting pleasure sensors all over the spike. Bee jerked his hips into Kacey's hand, wishing he wasn't bound.

Then the pressure of her hand stopped.

"Kacey..." Bee's strangled moan echoed throughout the berth room. He thought she was fully stopping.

"Kac – OH!" Bee cried as Kacey plunged her hot, invisible mouth over his spike. The spike stretched her throat cables as she took her mech in, intending to deep throat him. She slid down over the quivering spike, until finally her nasal ridged bumped against Bee's hipplates.

Bumblebee could barely suppress his cry of pleasure. Having that hot mouth completely encase him was nirvana. Kacey started drawing her head back up before leaving only the tip of the spike in her mouth, sucking down on it hard like a lollipop. She hummed over the spike before swallowing the spike again and again. Oral fluids trickled out of the corners of her mouth, unseen to Bee, as she deep-throated her mech.

Bee could only watch, entranced, as his spike was appearing and disappearing into thin air during Kacey's blowjob. He felt her glossa poke into the slit in the head, before gently nipping the tip. Bee growled deeply when he felt Kacey go all the way down again, before constricting her throat cables around the spike. It felt just like her port.

Bee couldn't hold his overload back any longer and came with a guttural roar, jerking roughly into Kacey's mouth as transfluid spurted out of his spike and into her throat cavity. He was still growling as the last drops of transfluid were squeezed out of his spike by Kacey's mouth.

The triple-changer turned off her invisibility shield and looked up at Bee from where she was sliding his –half-erect spike out of her mouth with a wet 'pop.'

"I think I should tie you up and go invisible more often...that was more transfluid than ever," said Kacey, gracing Bee with a sultry smile. A bit of transfluid trickled out the side of her mouth and dropped onto Kacey's awaiting finger, who then sucked on it.

"You...amazing...mouth...uuuuh" panted Bee, still coming down off the high. Kacey giggled and leant down to kiss his open mouth. He reciprocated in bliss. Bee felt her hands searching around his chestplates, tracing lines around, up and down. Bee shuddered into the sensation.

Kacey kissed his audio, murmuring, "Open your chestplates...show me your spark." Then, sliding back down Bee's torso, Kacey waited.

Bumblebee – now recovered – looked intently into her optics. Then there was the sound of clicking as the lines of his chestplates glowed blue before rising up and separating. There, shining brilliantly against its protective case, was Bee's spark.

"Oh!" gasped Kacey. She took in the gentle blue light, the exact colour as Bee's baby-blue optics. Still keeping his optics locked on Kacey, Bee made the protective covering shift to the side. It seemed, if possible, that the spark glowed even brighter.

"It's ok sweetspark...you can touch," whispered Bee. Hesitantly, Kacey reached forward and towards the spark. Tendrils energy played against her fingers, jolting her with energy and tickling her. Kacey giggled...it felt just like Bee.

Smiling adoringly at Bumblebee, Kacey retracted her own chestplates, sliding them and the protective case to the side. Bee gaped at the stunning sight. Her spark was slightly smaller, but a few shades a darker blue. The sparks luminance, however, was more than his own.

Fighting the urge just to slam their bodies together and merge, Kacey reached behind her to the half-erect spike and, with a few hard, rough thrusts, made it fully erect and ready for her dripping, warm port. Raising herself up, she guided the spike to the entrance and pushed herself all the way down. Both lovers groaned at the sudden sensations. Kacey rocked back and forth on the spike, swivelling her hips around, making sure her mechs spike hit her in all the right places.

Bee grunted and moaned as he jerked his hips. Kacey breathed harshly as she grinded up and down the throbbing spike. Bee was thrashing his head from side to side in pleasure when he felt his bonds give. With a long _rriiiip!_ the silk bonds broke around his arms. His hands flew up to Kaceys hips, massaging them.

"How...?" gasped Kacey as his hands guided her hips as she bounced up and down.

"Passion for you is stronger than any rope or tie," Bee said huskily. Kacey emitted a strangled mewl as Bee kept directing powerful thrusts into her pliant body. Their sparks were shining more brightly now, tendrils of energy reaching out to the other spark.

Slowing his thrusts, Bee gently stroked Kacey's back as the love making evolved from frenzied to tender. Slowly, still interfacing, Kacey lowered her spark to Bee's. Sheathing herself, constricting her port around the throbbing, hot spike, strands of energy began to lock and weave around each other, their optics turned white, cooling fans at their maximum.

Then it seemed like time slowed and stopped. Looking at each other, their sparks fully intertwined...

It was ecstasy, it was overload, it was love...it was one being. It was no longer just Bumblebee, or just Kaceystar. They were two halves of a whole being of Kaceystar and Bumblebee. Thoughts and feelings raced through the connected energy. Kacey could feel his adoration and his passion, Bee could feel her want, her love. Memories transferred before they could stop. Sparks flew literally, light bathed the room, whitewashing the walls. The intensity grew as the sparks fully melded.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Kacey cried out.

"KACEYSTAR!"

Bee didn't know when he had started moving again, but he thrusted into Kacey, driving the spike into her shuddering body. Then suddenly it felt like the world exploded.

Crying out in unison, the bond completed itself, sparks glowing to full intensity. They overloaded simultaneously, transfluid spurting into Kacey and mixing with her flowing lavender lubricant. The lubricant and transfluid leaked out of Kacey's port, around the spike and streaked their thighs. The overload between the sparkbond echoed back and forth, before Kacey and Bee offlined from the pleasurable data their sensors were feeding them.

As they offlined, they didn't notice the small spark orb that formed next to Kacey's spark...

On coming back online, their chestplates came forward to protect their sparks. Kacey slumped on top of Bee, listening to the steady pulse of Bee's spark under her audio. '_It beats in the same rhythm as mine now,' _she thought in wonderment.

'_Yeah it does,'_

Kacey started when she heard Bee's voice in her...spark?...processor? It didn't matter, but she heard him and felt him. As she clicked her port covering closed, she noticed that – as Bee was retracting his fluid covered spike back into its housing – something wet had trickled down into her helm.

She looked up, astonished when she saw tears slowly rolling down Bee's faceplates. She felt his bittersweet joy in her spark. Reaching up a hand to cup his cheek, she asked through the bond, '_What's the matter? Did it hurt?'_ Bee shook his head.

'_No...it's just...I can't remember ever having a bond...and it's overwhelming. You know my creators died when I was less than 3 years old. I can't remember feeling them in my spark. And now feeling you...your love...your joy...it's a bit much,'_ Bee replied, letting his love flow through the new bond.

Kissing his tears away, Kacey sent Bee a surge of love and devotion. He gasped at the intensity of the feeling.

"I'm your family now," she whispered, kissing him chastely on his lips.

Sending a surge of love back, Bee smiled, '_I love you Kaceystar...for eternity and beyond.'_

'_And I love you too, Bumblebee...may Primus never try to tear us apart. I'll rip him a new aft.'_

Bumblebee laughed, and turned onto his side to spoon his sparkmate in her favourite recharge position. They slipped into peacefulness, basking in their own content and satisfaction. They were sparkmates at long last.

.

Later that night, another spark formed off of Kacey's spark and travelled down into the carrying chamber near it's unidentical sister spark. The mini-sparks fed off Kacey's systems and the nutritive mixture of the transfluid and lubricant, slowly making their own CNA. Kacey's systems registered the mini-sparks, but didn't wake her up.

.

A/N: Sorry this was so long, but I have been working double shifts almost everyday. Don't worry, next chapter shouldn't be _as_ long.


	7. Chapter 7: First Sparkling

A/N Ok, this is the last chapter of the body story! But there are my special bonus chapters. They are: First dance, first getting caught and first battle. That's it so far. If any of you guys have any requests, feel free!

**First Sparkling/s?**

Kacey onlined, feeling wonderful. In her spark, she could feel Bumblebee at long last. He was like a breath of fresh summer air, warm and playful. She cuddled her pillow in glee, not once disappointed that her mech had to leave so early in the morning the night after they had bonded. Turning on her other side, she saw a bouquet of jasmine flowers and a note resting innocently on Bee's pillow.

With a sigh of happiness, Kacey read the Cybertronian hieroglyphics:

_Good Morning my love,_

_Saw these and thought of you,_

_Glad you're my sparkmate (finally), now and forever._

_Love Bumblebee_

_p.s – look at the ring! Mine is the same colour as you but the star is white gold. _

Giggling, Kacey rolled onto her back and looked at the ring. It was the same sheen of yellow as Bumblebee.

'_He's mine! All mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! I'm still having trouble believing it!'_ Kacey thought. She sent a pulse of love and excitement though the bond. Her spark swelled with joy when she received one back.

Kacey sat up, looking at her berth room. The silk binds she had used last night were ripped and on the floor, a picture of her and Bee was tilted on its side from where the door had banged into it. And the sheets were still half-soaked in lubricant.

Stretching and standing to her full height, Kacey left the room with a blissful smile (putting her armour back on) and went out of the suite. As she did, she felt an odd twitch in her spark. It wasn't from Bumblebee. Pausing, Kacey ran a quick systems check.

For one moment, Kaceystar was standing outside her suite. The next, she was running down to the medbay as fast as she could.

.

**Medbay**

Ratchet was working on finishing a spare visor for Jazz when the medbay doors slammed open. Ratchet started to turn, but was grabbed by feminine hands and was forced around, bumping him back up against the workbench. Tools rattled ominously behind him as his vision cut out from the intensity of the force.

When his sight cleared, Ratchet saw Kacey, grabbing the front of his armour with a panicked look in her optics.

"Kacey...wha-?" Ratchet sputtered. Kacey shook her head at him to shut up and listen.

"Ratchet...I need you to check...I think I'm with spark," she said shakily, trembling at the thought.

'_Not that I don't want one...it's just...so soon!' _ Kacey thought as she looked up at the CMO. Ratchet seemed to have frozen, staring at her in disbelief. He then shook his head briefly, to snap out of it, and picked Kacey up to place her on the berth.

Retrieving a monitor from the corner of the medbay, Ratchet chuckled. "What's so funny?" demanded Kacey. This was no laughing matter.

"Oh. Just thinking what Optimus will do if you're with spark. Will her faint or tear Bumblebee to shreds, I wonder?" he grinned. Kacey, seeing the humour, snickered with him.

Setting up the monitor over the abdomen plates, Ratchet switched it on. Data immediately showed up on the screen, as well as a holographic image of...two sparks? Ratchet, frowned and double checked the data, typing it into a datapad. Double checking the data again, Ratchet felt his faceplates creep into a full-blown smile.

Kacey saw the lime-yellow CMO smile, and knew she was right. She was with spark. Softly smiling, she placed her hand over her abdomen. She could feel slight energies emanating from the area. She looked up at the sound of Ratchet's voice.

"Congratulations Kacey. You are with two un-identical sparks."

'_Wait...WHAT!'_

"Whoa...what. How can they be un-identical? We only sparked once...um...we kinda bonded last night," Kacey blushed, faceplates heating up.

Smirking Ratchet replied. "My guess is that the residural energies from your first sparking with Bumblebee formed a second spark _**after**_ the first." Indicating the left hand-spark, Ratchet said, "This one is the second spark. It's slightly smaller, so there is a slight risk of it not reaching the full growth, but the spark is just as strong as the first spark."

Kacey sat stiffly. Not one, but _two_ sparklings. '_What's Bee gonna say?'_

Seeing the distraught expression on Kacey's faceplates, Ratchet sat on the berth next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Kacey, what's wrong? This is amazing."

Sighing and rubbing her abdomen absentmindedly, Kacey said, "What about Bee? And my family Ratch?"

"I can call them now if you like. Oh and Kacey?" She met his optics. He continued, "Congratulations. Bee must be good if he can knock you up two times in one go."

Smirking, Ratchet ducked into his office just as a wrench hit the wall where his helm had been.

Picking up the public intercom, Ratchet called, "Could all the Prime family and Bumblebee please report to the medbay immediately? Repeat, come immediately, it's about Kaceystar."

Kacey, who was sitting upright on the berth, felt Bee and her father's panic through their bonds. Sending them soothing reassurance, Kacey got nervous.

"_I know Bee loves me. But what if he doesn't want them so soon?"_ She bit her lip in thought. A sound was getting louder. It was like the distant thunder of stampeding elephants. It got louder and louder. The walls started to vibrate slightly. Ratchet came out of his office just as the medbay doors burst open again and a yellow blur dashed at Kacey.

"Kacey, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" asked Bee worriedly as he kissed her cheek and sat next to her. Optimus, Elita, Orion, Ariel Leo and Stardust also strode in and arranged themselves around Kacey's berth.

"No," Kacey said quietly. Seeing her family made her lock up a little.

"Kacey, what is so urgent that needs us as a family?" rumbled Optimus gently, looking at his daughter in affection. He sent her a surge of love, and she replied in full.

Clutching Bee's forearms where he had them wrapped around her abdomen, Kacey breathed in and out heavily before looking up at her family.

"Well...er...Bee and I kinda bonded last night and-" Kacey started, but was interrupted by Leo's whoop of glee.

"Yes!" Leo cried, bouncing a little on his peds, "Way to go Bee!"

Bee and Kacey blushed as Elita, Stardust, Orion and Ariel also offered congratulations. Optimus just smiled warmly and nodded his head. Bee scratched the back of his helm in embarrassment.

"Yeah, uh, thanks guys, but that's not what this is about," Kacey continued, then blurted, "I'm sparked with two un-identical sparks."

Silence. Then there was an almighty _CRASH!_ as Optimus toppled over backwards – his processor had cut out in shock.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" cried Bumblebee after a moment, hopping off the berth and picking Kacey up by the waist. He gently raised her over his head as she giggled. His grin was so wide that Kacey though it just might bust her handsome mechs faceplates.

'_I LOVE YOU!_ _Oh Primus Kacey...this is the best present you could ever give me!' _Bee sent in joy over their bond, sending a wave of love and adoration. Kacey sent back relief. Putting her down, Bumblebee enveloped Kacey in a tight hug, placing his hand on her abdomen, nuzzling her neck.

Behind them, Elita and Ratchet laughed at Optimus as he groggily on-lined.

Smirking Elita said to him, "Kacey and Bee pulled a you and me, love: first bond, you knocked me up and now your daughter and her mech have done the same."

Letting his helm thud back to the ground, Optimus said, "Ow. Remind me to never be in that state of shock again."

Elita and her family laughed at the leader as he sprawled over the ground. Kacey broke from Bee's embrace and reached down to hug her father.

"Looks like you're gonna be a grandpa bot," teased Kacey, sending a wave of love though the familial bond.

"It doesn't matter Kacey, just as long as you are happy, I'm happy for you...and Bee," Optimus murmured into her audio, sending wave of love back. Part of him cringed at the thought, it made him feel old.

"I'm going to be and Aunt. You and me Ariel!" squealed Stardust excitedly. Kacey suddenly glanced up at Ariel. She felt a abrupt wash of guilt. Ariel had lost her sparkling and now Kacey was celebrating having sparked.

"Ariel...I" Kacey began, but Ariel shook her head.

"Don't feel guilty. I guess it just wasn't the time for Galen and I." Nodding in understanding, Kacey returned to Bee's open arms. The family had just started to talk about the event when the medbay doors opened again, Jazz and Prowl coming though in each other's arms.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the couple's wide smiles. "Ok, what's up? We just found out that Kacey sparked un-identical sparks. What's your problem?"

Offering his congratulations to the Prime family, Jazz looked at Ratchet, a cheeky glint in his optics.

"Actually, me and Prowler used that thing you made us last night. And it worked! We sparked again and I'm carrying!" cried Jazz in joy, Prowl looking at him in affection.

Ratchet stared...and stared...and fell backwards, off-lining in shock. Everyone in the medbay laughed, caught in the delightful trap of joy. Family life was good.

.

**6 months later**

It was a cool day in Autobot city. In Jazz and Prowl's quarters, Kacey and Bumblebee were looking after a little three-day old sparkling. Jazz had the sparkling a few days earlier than what was expected, sending Ratchet into a fit. But the spark was successfully transferred and the little mech had come online.

Prowl and Jazz had christened the little mech Rhythm. When asked why, Jazz had said that the spark had jolted in rhythm to music throughout the carrying term.

Now Kacey and Bee were discovering what it was like to look after the sparkling. The little black and silver protoform was curled up in a pillow, sucking the sparkling-grade energon as Kacey held him. Kacey had been due yesterday, but nothing had happened, but she felt that today was the day.

'_You're a natural with him,'_ Bee said over their bond, holding a little disco ball over Rhythm's head.

'_You think?'_

'_I don't think, I know. You're going to be a wonderful mother to our girls.'_

'_I still can't believe it's two un-identical femmes.'_

'_Me either. Have I told you lately that I love you?'_

'_I think I've counted a million times, Bee.'_

Laughter echoed over the bond. They were truly happy. They thought they had been a complete couple before they bonded, but they discovered that being bonded was a whole new experience. Knowing each other's feelings, sending emotions and words across something so private...so sacred...it was more than amazing.

It was also astonishing when they felt the sparklings in the bond. They discovered that both were girls. And they both adored their creators.

As Bumblebee put the disco ball away and took Rhythm from Kacey, she doubled over as she felt sharp pains in her abdomen. Hastily putting Rhythm in his crib, Bee rushed to Kacey's side.

"Is it time?" he whispered.

"Hell yes! Call Jazz, take Rhythm with us to the medbay. The girls want out, and they want out now, Bee," she gasped as the pain intensified slightly.

"Can you believe it sweetspark?" grinned Bee, picking Kacey and Rhythm up.

"I can believe the pain. Get moving mech!" she snapped.

.

**Medbay**

Ratchet was just placing the sparkling bodies in the sanitised chamber when the doors crashed open.

'_I really need to just leave those doors open,' _he thought irritably. He watched as Bee set Kacey down on a berth and Rhythm on a special crib in the corner. Grabbing the sparkling prongs, Ratchet approached the grimacing femme.

"Ready Kacey?" Ratchet asked.

Scowling, Kacey growled, "It's not me that decided it, it's the sparklings. Ok, what do I do?" Bumblebee had drawn up a seat beside her and took her hand in his, caressing it.

"Open your abdominal plates. It will take a lot of willpower, but – " Ratchet halted as Kacey retracted her plates. Bee's optics widened as he saw the two glowing sparks. Kacey raised a challenging eye ridge.

"Next?"

Deftly – without speaking - Ratchet took the older spark and placed it in its protoform before going back to retrieve the second to place it in the second protoform. Kacey replaced her plates and held on tightly to Bee's hands and waited. The older femme sparkling onlined, optics of a deep cobalt blue like Optimus Prime.

Kacey and Bee felt joy, and then horror when they realised the younger femme hadn't on-lined. They waited, breath hitched, for the little femme to online.

Five seconds passed. Then another five...Ratchet seemed to droop a little where he stood, checking over the first sparkling. Kacey began to hyperventilate, Bee sat stock still. Then, there was a bright flare of baby blue optics as the little femme - finally – onlined.

"Oh, Bee, " gasped Kacey, hugging the yellow scout. Patting her back soothingly, Bee whispered 'I know'.

After checking over the second sparkling, Ratchet handed the older one to Kacey, and the younger to Bee.

"Congratulations you two. If anyone deserves to have healthy sparklings it's you. I'll go call your family," said Ratchet. He turned away before the new parents could thank him. He had tears in his eyes...he never thought he would see the day. Gathering Rhythm, he left the medbay to find the Primes.

Kacey looked deeply into her sparkling optics, cuddling her sparkling close. '_She has the same optics as dad,'_ Kacey thought in elation. Meanwhile Bumblebee was holding the other sparkling, gently stroking her back as she cooed.

Bee looked at Kacey, noting that she seemed to glow. A grin was on her face as she held her sparkling.

"They are beautiful...like their mother," said Bee, handing his sparkling to Kacey so that she could have one in each arm. He sat next to her, holding her close, sending wave after wave of love and appreciation over the bond. He also sent pulses of love to the sparkling, who sent little pulses back. The love was like a drug.

"You can name the younger one, cos she's got your optics. What do you think?" asked Kacey, nuzzling their little nasal ridges. They cooed back at her.

Stroking the younger femmes head, Bee considered, then turned to Kacey. "What do you think of Heavensong? She's gonna be as musical as me one day I think," he said. Kacey nodded.

"My little Heavensong. And I think the first one should be Esperanza," said Kacey. Bee tiled his head to the side in confusion.

"What does it mean?" he asked questioningly.

"It means hope in the Earth language Spanish. It seemed apt...because when you bonded with me, I gave you hope for a family," Kacey murmured. She felt Bee hold her tighter and lean down to kiss the little femmes on their heads.

'_I love you,'_

'_I love you too Kacey. Now we just gotta wait for your dad to offline again when he sees he is a grandpa.'_

Kacey laughed. After all those years, she was now complete. And for Bee, life was just beginning.

.

A/n: OH WOW! My first completed multi-chap fanfic! Thanks to all reviewers. Bonus chappies coming up!


End file.
